Love Is
by jewelz2008
Summary: Julia and Kay were celebrating Julia's birthday when too much partying has them awakening into the time of the revolution where the two sisters must make a choice that could cause their whole world to come crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the patriot. **

* * *

><p>Julia woke up early that morning...4am to be precise. Her ever rising excitement of her birthday party that night was just too much. She rolled over in her bed and reached for her E-reader. Before continuing with her reading, she entered into the music application and hit play on her playlist. Like every other time she had tried to read while her music was going, Julia quickly found herself distracted by the sound of her own voice singing along with the tunes. Abandoning her reading, she pulled her laptop onto her bed and got onto her usual social network.<p>

"Twenty-four notifications," she read with a smirk. Of course every single one was from her friends and family wishing her a happy birthday. Just then her phone started buzzing from her nightstand, and she picked it up and started reading through the several messages, all of which were well wishers on her special day.

"What are you people doing up so early?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, birthday girl," her older sister, Kay poked her head into the room.

"I have been trying to force myself to sleep all night," Julia said as Kay made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed,"Epic fail just about sums it up."

The two giggled.

"Geez," Kay said, observing all the electronics on Julia's bed," Techno geek much?"

''Hey it's something to do."

"Hmm well get up and get dressed. We are getting this party started."

"What are we going to do at four in the morning, prey tell?"

"Who the hell knows...or cares for that matter," Kay said as she wrinkled her face," My car is full of gas and calling to us party animals to get in and go for an adventure. Besides, having a whole birthday planned out takes away the fun. With that being said, UP!"

She slapped Julia's feet and walked out. Julia laughed to herself as she got out of bed, turned off the computer and E-reader, and stretched her stiff muscles. She was turning 21 today and her sister, who would be 22 in July had demanded that her special day be spent with her under pain of castration of Julia's left nipple and right big toe. She shuffled through her closet to find an outfit. She stopped to marvel at a wine colored 18th century ball gown. Kay had found it for her online, and bought it as her gift to wear to the party, which was a costume party. Within a couple of hours, Julia was freshly bathed and dressed so she made her way downstairs where her parents and sister awaited.

"Finally," Kay sighed," Are you ready for the ball Cinderella?"

"Up shut you fudge nugget," Julia replied, to which she received a whack on the head from the comics section of the newspaper.

"Happy birthday hooligan," her father said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. OOOOOO!" Julia squealed when she saw two wrapped presents on the table," Can I open them? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Let her before she explodes," her mother laughed.

Julia had already started unwrapping the first one as her mom spoke. Kay snorted as Julia threw the paper at her.

"Wow," Julia and Kay said as Julia tried on the pearl bracelet," It's beautiful."

"Do you see what the charm says," mom asked.

"You are loved," she smiled at her parents and hugged them both," It's gorgeous. Thank you."

"Ok, ok, enough of them," Kay pushed Julia into a chair," Now mine."

She handed Julia the package," Kay you didn't have to get me anything else. You already got me that ball gown-"

''Ya ya ya I know, but I thought you would like to have these."

Julia tore away the wrappings to find three brand new piano books," O yaaaay. I have been wanting some new music to play. Thanks sis," then she added in a more humorous tone," You're a swell guy."

"Hey maybe if there is a piano at the old manor house you can grace us all with some of your playing," Kay replied with a sloppy curtsy.

The two laughed. Julia was about to reach for a poppy seed muffin when Kay slapped her hand," Ok we saw the parentals and you opened some gifts. Get your costume and yourself into the car. We are getting breakfast."

Without a word she kissed both her parents and skipped towards the door.

"Kay how much sugar have you had today?" Julia asked.

"Two cups of coffee, four energy drinks and the last of my halloween candy. Let's go!''

Julia looked at her parents," Still think it's a bad idea to put locks on the food cabinets?"

The three of them laughed.

"Go on, Julia," her mom hugged her," Have fun and behave yourself. We will see you when your sister is done holding you hostage."

"Stay out of trouble," her father called as she ran up the stairs to get her dress.

Once her purse was loaded with all her essentials and her gown was in her hand, Julia ran out the door and in seconds the car was out of the drive and headed down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The party at the old manor house that night was psychotic. Left and right there were friends of Julia's as well as mutual friends of hers and Kay's. The second story of the house had been blocked off to ensure that everyone stayed downstairs. In one room there were guests enjoying snacks and cake. In the kitchen several guys were having drinking contests from beer to shots. Julia was with a group of friends dancing in the ballroom. Her own behavior clearly showed that she was buzzing, and the drink in her hand said she wasn't stopping yet.

"Hey Julia," one of her friends shouted," Let's go have a cigarette!"

Julia took hold of her friends hand and followed her clumsily out to the large balcony.

"O man my ears are ringing," Julia slurred as she downed the last of her drink," Hey Brit, can I bum one of those from you?"

"Haha you don't have to ask dude, especially given how many I bummed from you."

Brit lit two cigarettes at the same time and handed one to Julia. They looked out over the grounds of the large property.

"O shit," Brit said," There goes Trina with yet another victim."

Julia looked to see a girl dressed up in a slutty Superman outfit pull a zombie into the bushes. She and Brit burst out laughing. That particular area had been avoided by the other guests since Trina had arrived because once she was past a buzz, every male in her line of vision was subject to her arousal.

"Aw look, there's your sister," Brit pointed under a large tree ," looks like her and brandon are getting together."

And indeed it seemed that way as Brandon, who was dressed as a vampire pulled Kay close and the two began making out.

"Aw I hope they will be happy together," Julia said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"What ever happened to that guy you were with?"

"Pff," Julia snorted," I dumped him a month ago."

"What happened?"

"He was clingy as hell, and he was blowing up my phone all day and night having to update me about stupid shit that I don't care about. On top of that he is a drama queen _and_ on top of that he spells like a fucking third grader. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Wow," Brit laughed," Well I guess it's best for your sanity."

"Mmm," Julia said as she flicked her cigarette away.

The doors to the balcony suddenly burst open and several people flooded out the doors, surrounding Julia.

"Hello," one of the guys said," the party is in there, and the birthday girl is out here. This just doesn't work."

Without another word the crowd started whooping and yelling as they pulled Julia inside and shoved another drink in her hand. They formed a large circle and started dancing and grinding. After a while Kay and Brandon came in and joined in the circle. The rest of the night started to become a blur, and Julia was only aware of flashes of the night. Kay and Brandon had disappeared again. Julia was stumbling all over the place as she tried to dance...she was outside smoking lord knows how many cigarettes...she was making out with someone who's face she could not see because her head would not look up...she somehow ended up out by the gardens...her head was sore and she was laying on the ground at the foot of the steps...

The last guest was leaving the manor in a cab that Kay had called. She had taken and hidden everyone's car keys as they arrived.

"They can return in the morning for their cars," she had said to her sister.

Kay and Julia went stumbling across the lawn laughing and falling down for no reason.

"Oh my god dude," Julia said as she rolled on the ground," I'm so damn trashed."

"Oooo I'm gonna be feelin this in the morning."

"I think I hit my head on something. It already hurts haha."

They got up clumsily and looked around them.

"Dude," Kay said," where did the house go haha."

"O god I have no clue. I'm too far gone right now."

They started walking across the lawn towards the boundaries of the property, both failing to notice that their intended destination was right behind them. The sisters reached the grove of trees just as their bodies shut down from the alcohol. They laid next to each other, Julia mumbling incoherently to herself while Kay watched the stars and trees and everything else spin around her.

"O man," Julia rolled over," I'm gonna puke."

She crawled away quickly into a clump of bushes and vomited by the roots of another tree. When she was done she crawled back to where she thought she just was. She didn't even notice that Kay was gone.

"Thanks," for the party sis," She slurred," I had so much fun."

She didn't wait for an answer but let herself flop to the ground where she immediately passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay woke up to sunlight poking through a ton of wide leaves. She sat up only to immediately lie back down.

"O my god," she moaned as she shielded her eyes from the sun," screw you hangover."

She laid there for ages trying to remember the party. She recalled a lot of drinking; a lot of dancing, and making out with Brandon which later led to them having intamacies in the coat closet. The last thing she could remember was falling to the ground and passing out next to...

"Julia?" she sat up and looked around her "JULIA! Where are you?"

Surely if Julia had woken up she wouldn't have left Kay lying out in the open by herself. But, then again, Julia was trashed out of her mind, therefore there was no way she could have gotten up, period. Kay stumbled to her feet and walked out of the trees only to be met by several men dressed in 18th century british army uniforms. The group closest to her froze when they noticed her standing there in a black short sleeve shirt with tight black pants, a set of cat ears on her head, whiskers drawn on her face, and a long black tail hanging from her pants.

"Um," she said," I'm looking for my sister. She's got brown hair a little darker than mine. Last seen wearing a wine colored ball gown."

The officers continued to stare at her in shock and curiosity. Kay was getting anxious. Her sister was missing and she was surrounded by a bunch of revolutionary war reinactors who, by the looks of it were all mutes.

"Please," she said with more urgency," I'm getting very nervous. I haven't seen her since a little after the party last night, and I need to find her so I know she is safe."

The mention of the party seemed to snap the men out of their thoughts, for the middle soldier stepped closer to Kay and spoke.

"We can take you to see the Lord General," he said," he might be able to help."

You guys don't have to act in front of me, Kay thought, getting irrtated.

"Fine," she said out loud.

Her irritation increased when he didn't move but continued to stare down her shirt.

"Hello, can you quit staring at my tits and show me where I need to go? This is kind of an emergency."

Without a word he motioned to her to follow him. She followed him to the front of the house where she noticed the cars were all gone. In fact, the road was gone too. Instead there were a ton of carriages with people climbing into a few of them. Some people paused to look at Kay.  
><em>What the hell<em>, she thought as she looked around.

"Private, what's this all about?" an elderly man strode quickly up to Kay and threw his jacket around her,"she is practically naked."

"Sir she came out of the woods on the east side of the property. Says her sister disappeared after the ball and hasn't been seen since."  
>The man looked at her and noticed several scratches on her arms and small tears in her shirt and pants.<p>

"Have you been attacked?"

"What? No. Look, I'm getting pissed off. I was walking back to the manor last night with my younger sister, Julia Villani, and I passed out and now she is gone. I need help finding her."

"My goodness," the man replied," you poor thing. You have been attacked. You can't even remember what happened. Let's get you inside and cleaned up, and find you a new gown."

"I Don't need a damn gown! My little sister is missing-"

"Lord Cornwallis," one of the women who had been gawking at Kay now stood before her with a sky blue gown," she can use this gown. It doesn't fit me very well anymore, but it may fit her."

"Did you just say...Lord Cornwallis?" Kay asked," As in Lord General Cornwallis?"

"Yes,child, I did," the woman said.

Kay looked around her again, this time really taking in her surroundings. The cars and roads were gone; the men were dressed and spoke like british officers; the women were wearing gowns; the man next to her was the Lord Gen. Cormwallis...

Her arms exploded in goosebumps as her chest went numb.

"Oh...my..." Kay fainted before she could finish.

Two other officers rushed over to her and picked her up.  
>"Someone fetch a doctor," Cornwallis ordered. He turned to the private who brought Kay to him," Go to the camp and fetch Col. Tavington. Tell him to come at once."<p>

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><p>

Captain Bordon strode silently through the trees, enjoying the fresh morning air and beauty of the scene around him. There were no departures planned for the Dragoons for a week, which was just fine in his book. He did tire of all the fighting and such now and then. He woke this morning with the feeling that today was a day that was meant for walking, and when Bordon got a feeling, he followed it, and he was always right. He approached a nearby tree and snapped a few twigs from it. He then proceeded to snap the twigs into small pieces until they couldn't be broken anymore. He inched around the tree and was about to pull another twig when a sour aroma, much like spoiled milk met his nostrils. The smell didn't bother him as he had smelled many foul things since his first battle in the war. He followed the scent a few paces to the next tree and, looking down, he found a puddle of vomit. To the left of the puddle was a trail in the dirt..a trail that looked as if someone had been dragged. Bordon followed it through a clump of bushes and froze dead in his tracks when the trail ended. She was sprawled on the ground, dust mingling with her wine colored gown. Captain Bordon used two fingers to move strands of brown hair from her face. He was startled to see a cut that started in the mid-section of her right temple and ended a little ways down her cheek.

"Dear God what happened to you?" he asked.

Col. Tavington emerged from his tent to see what all the commotion was about. He spotted the trouble immediately. Captain Bordon was being followed by several officers, all of whom were asking him what happened and where did he find the girl. Tavington pushed through the crowd of officers once he heard the word 'girl.'

"Out of my way," he yelled at the officers. He burst into the medical tent and stopped," Bordon...what happened?"

Captain Bordon moved aside some so that the Col. could see the girl.

"I found her in the woods, sir," Bordon said," It looks as though she has been attacked. I have sent for a doctor already."

As if on cue the doctor came striding into the tent, his assistant not far behind.

"Alright," he said," where is the girl?"

Without waiting for an answer he walked to the opposite side of the cot and stared at her.

"Well what happened to this one?" he asked more to himself as he examined the cut on her head. He requested water and some linens from his assistant. She wasted little time in fulfilling his request. He wiped the dried blood away and cleaned the dirt out of the wound.

"Well I don't know what's going on around this place, but this one will be just fine," the doctor concluded.

"What do you mean 'going on around this place'?" Tavington asked.

"I just came from Middleton place at the request of Lord Cornwallis," the doctor explained," Seems officers up there found another girl who had been attacked last night too, just after the ball. She said she was looking for her younger sister. She apparently disappeared last night and hasn't been seen since...in fact, this girl might be the missing sibling."

"Was the other woman...violated," Bordon asked.

"No she wasn't. But she must have been hit pretty hard. She can't remember what happened. And by the looks of this one I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember anything either."

A soldier stuck his head into the tent," Col. Tavington, the Lord Gen. requests your presence immediately."

Tavington spoke to Bordon as they exited the tent. He may be a brutal man on the field, but the thought of anyone attacking a female in such a way disgusted and infuriated him.

"The grounds of Middleton should be safe for the ladies," he said as his horse was brought to him," This is outrageous. If I find out who did this they will request to dig their own grave when I'm finished with them."


	4. Chapter 4

When Julia finally woke up she thought that she had gone blind, but she refrained from screaming when she sat up and realized that she was just laying on a cot in a white canvased tent. Wait a minute...a tent? Julia shot up and almost fell off her cot.

_Oh my god, what the hell is going on,_ She thought.

She could see several shadows passing the tent and hear several voices she didn't recognize. The side of her face ached and itched. She made to scratch but found that a patch had been tied to her head. She peeled it off and felt the cut next to her eye. She remembered it hurting last night but couldn't recall how she got it. She shrugged to herself and got up. She was a little wobbly at first but once she started walking she was able to gain some stability. Poking her head through the opening in the tent Julia found herself in the middle of a camp packed with men dressed as british soldiers. Utterly confused she pulled her head back inside and straightened her hair as best she could. Whatever was going on she would find out from Kay...where ever she was. She waltzed casually through the camp, hoping that no one stopped her. She paused, looking around as she noticed no cars or roads. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed.

"Woa, woa," the officer(?) said," it's alright. I'm not going to harm you-"

"Ok," Julia was breathing hard as she inched away each time the officer stepped toward her," who are you, and where the hell am I?"

"It's ok child. You are perfectly safe. You are in the encampment of His Majesty's army just outside Middleton Place."

" And who are you?"

"My name is Capt. Bordon. I'm with the British Green Dragoons. I found you in the woods and brought you here for medical help and attention."

Julia stared him down for a moment. If what was happening to her was what she was thinking, then she had somehow wound up in the time of the revolution...

"Oh my god. I have officially gone crazy. This is a dream Julia. Just a dream."

Shouting behind her caused Julia to turn around in time to see a man in dirty and torn clothes being persued by several officers in red coats. The scene moved in slow motion as a soldier fired his pistol at the fleeing man. The scream was caught in Julia's throat for a moment, but seemed to burst from her when the man hit the ground and lay motionless, blood and gore pooling out of the back of his head. Capt. Bordon tried to grab Julia, but in her fright she tore through the camp as fast as she could, wanting somewhere to hide...anywhere...this was not happening.

* * *

><p><p>

Col. Tavington, Cornwallis and Kay all turned to look out the window when they heard a gunshot in the distance.

"Anyway," Tavington said to Kay," could you describe what your sister looks like and what she was wearing when you last saw her?"

"She has brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, sometimes they are green, and she was wearing a wine colored ball gown."

"Well Miss Villani I do believe you are in luck. One of my captains found a girl of that description in the woods this morning. We had a doctor check over her already. Other than a cut on her head she is and will be just fine."

"You mean she was attacked too?" Cornwallis asked before Kay could say anything.

"It looked that way, sir."

"Can you take me to her?" Kay asked.

"No, no," Cornwallis said," At least, not at the moment. I would like it if you would go and rest for a while first. You have had quite an ordeal and from the sound of it so has your sister."

"I don't care if I have explosive diarrhea! I'm going to see Julia."

Captain Bordon burst into the room almost running into Kay.

"Sir," he adressed the Col.," the girl ran off."

"What?" Tavington and Cornwallis jumped out of their seats.

"What the hell happened?"

"She woke up and I saw her wandering in the camp. I tried to tell her she was safe but she was disoriented. Then a prisoner tried to escape and was shot right in front of her. It frightened her more and she took off. I can't find her."

"Col. Take a handful of your men and find her as soon as possible- where is Kay?"

They each looked around them noticing at last that Kay had walked off. The Lord Gen. gave an irritated sigh," Correction. Find _them_ as soon as possible...stubborn girl.."

* * *

><p><p>

Kay drew less attention to herself now that she had been cleaned up and put on a gown. However, she still drew attention by wandering through the property shouting her sisters' name.

"Julia it's ok," she called," I'm here too. You don't have to be afraid! Juliaaa!"

She didn't even know if Julia was still on or around the property, but that didn't stop her from continuing to call for her in the hopes that she would hear and start calling back. Despite her fear of the situation, Kay wandered towards the outskirts of Middleton. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, causing her to jump. It was Cornwallis.

"Let go," she demanded," I'm going to find her damn it!"

"Let the officers handle it! The camp is no place for a young lady. I promise you she is as good as found with the Col. one her trail."

"And what if he can't find her?"

"If they do not return with her in an hour, you and I will go ourselves."

Kay stared at him," well...if you are that confident...then I will wait. But seriously, no more than ONE hour."

"Fine," Cornwallis replied.

"Fine," Kay concluded.

* * *

><p><p>

Julia threw herself on the ground by a large tree. Too scared to venture too far from the manor house, she picked a spot that she felt was a good hiding place so that she could calm down and organize her thoughts...and erase the ones that now showed so vividly in her mind. She sat on her hands to try and stop them from shaking, but that proved to do nothing as she continuously pulled one or the other out to wipe the tears off her face. She wished she could find Kay, if she was even there. Julia swore to herself that if this was a dream she was never drinking again. Several hoof beats drew her from her thoughts. Peeking from her spot on the ground she saw several men on horseback headed swiftly in her direction. She recognized one of the lead ones as the officer she had run away from. Staying on all fours, Julia scrambled backwards and wedged herself between a bush and another tree.

"Keep your eyes open," the one with the blue eyes said," Hopefully she didn't go far. Don't harm her if you find her."

The men jumped off their horses and spread out. Julia ducked down twice as two officers passed right by her. They didn't even glance at the bush. She scrunched herself down as far as she could when the commander of the small group stepped in front of her and looked around. His back was too her but she tried to slow her breathing for she felt that even that was too loud. She noticed that he kept glancing at the ground in her general area, and Julia realized to her horror that the hem of her dress was protruding some from the bush.

"Aw son of a-"

The man lunged at her as she began scrambling away. She squealed as he caught her leg and dragged her back towards him.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

"We are not here to harm you," the man said as he struggled with her.

For a second he lost his grip and she jumped to her feet, but she barely had time to start running when he lunged at her again and this time caught her around the middle and around the shoulders and pressed her close to him. Her whole body went rigid as she clenched her eyes shut.

"You are not in any danger with us," the man said," Now I'm giving you a choice. Calm down and we can do this the easy way, or continue to be uncooperative and we will do it the hard way. Take your pick."

"Do your worst," she challenged.

"I wouldn't take that road if I were you," he replied," You will sorely wish you hadn't."

"Wanna bet?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the back of her head," As you wish."

"O boy," Captain Bordon muttered.

As Kay had refused to go inside until the Col. returned, Cornwallis took it upon himself to show her the gardens in hopes that it would spark some memory of what happened to her. Kay had given up on trying to convince him that she was not attacked and instead just followed him around, admiring the arrangements as if she had never seen them.

"Does this do anything for your memory at all?"

"No...sorry."

He nodded to the ground. Captain Bordon and another officer came riding across the grounds and stopped their horses before the Lord Gen.

"Captain," Cornwallis said," What news?"

Kay noticed the officer supressing a smirk as best he could.

"We found her, sir."

They were silent.

Cornwallis waved his hand at the Captain," And?"

Bordon cleared his throat," Col. Tavington is um...bringing her now."

Kay saw another officer approaching out of the corner of her eye. It was Col. Tavington, and to her ever lasting relief he had," Julia?"

Even Kay couldn't help but smirk as the Col. approached them. He had Julia's hands bound behind her back and had put a sack over her head then slung her over his shoulder. Once he was before them he cut the rope from her wrists and pulled the sack from her head.

"JULIA!"

"Kay!"

The siblings threw themselves at each other as they held each other close.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you," Kay said.

"I was scared shitless that I was here alone," Julia said.

Kay pulled away from her and looked her up and down," Well you are all in one piece. That's good. Julia, meet the Lord Gen. Cornwallis in the flesh."

Julia locked eyes with Cornwallis who looked as equally stunned to see her as she did him.

"Holy sh-" she stopped herself," I mean...pleasure to meet you sir."

"I..um," Cornwallis said, then he quickly held out his hand," It is wonderful to see you back safely."

When she put her hand in his, he took it and planted a kiss on it. She got major goosebumps after that. Kay was watching him closely. He stared at her sister as if he knew her from somewhere and was shocked to see her. Julia cleared her throat, trying to break the silence.

"Well," she said," I must say your officers aren't the politest at times."

She eyed Tavington who in turn gave an evil yet amused smirk.

"Haaaha," Kay said throwing an arm around Julia," My sister. She is a joker. Well it's been a long day. I think I will take her and get her cleaned up."

Without another word Kay walked away practically dragging Julia by her neck as she went.

"Sir," Tavington wrenched Cornwallis from his daze.

Cornwallis looked around him," Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"Do you know her, sir?"

"No...at least I don't think I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Julia was able to get bathed and was given a new gown to wear. Now she paced back and forth in front of the window in the room that Cornwallis had given to Kay. There was nothing to do and there was nothing the sisters wanted to do, so it left time for Julia to think and hence put her back in a panicked state.

"This is a Wizard Of Oz type thing," she said," I'm gonna wake up and it will all have been a dream and everyone is going to laugh about it."

"Aw come on sis," Kay rolled off her bed and stood before Julia," This is nothing short of amazing! We are meeting historical people in the flesh. How many people actually get an opportunity like this?"

Julia stared at her," Kay, we are not visiting a museum. We somehow ended up in the past and if this is not a dream we could be stuck here for a while if not forever. You call it amazing, I call it a fricken nightmare."

"Relax woman. Let loose a little. Live in the moment. I will tell you when it's time to panic."

"You want me to relax when we are in a strange place surrounded by people who have no clue who we are? People are going to start asking questions, Kay. And how do you suppose we are going to answer them? We'll find ourselves in a looney bin in the blink of an eye."

"Hey, as far as anyone is concerned we were attacked and have no memory of things."

"And let me guess, you want us to milk it to avoid suspicion."

"Exactly," Kay patted Julia's cheek as she walked by.

Julia looked out over the now younger grounds of Middleton. Kay was never one to take things seriously. She was more the type to take what life dished out and run with it. Julia wished sometimes that she could be the same, but unfortunately she took after her mother and tended to think things through and be more cautious. She was wishing that she had been that way the previous night, then perhaps she wouldn't be here.

"Alright," she said, turning to her sister," I will try to relax and go with it, but for once in your life, Kay, try to take things seriously and think about what you are doing. Here in this place people may not look upon things as cute or funny."

"Ya, ya whatever," she tugged a strand of Julia's hair as she walked by to which Julia responded by whacking her on the back.

"O by the way," Julia said," thanks for the party. It was a blast."

Kay smiled and winked at her. There was a light knock on the door. Kay answered it.

"O, hello sir," she greeted the Lord Gen.

"Good afternoon ladies," Cornwallis smiled at Julia," Well I must say that your cut is not as bad now that you have had a chance to get cleaned up."

"Thank you sir," Julia replied. Another awkward silence followed in which Kay noticed an inkling of the look he had given her sister earlier.

"Um...was there something you needed," Kay stepped around him to stand beside Julia.

"O yes. I wanted to personally deliver this to you, Miss Villani," he handed Julia a brass key," Your room is just down the hallway, second to last door on the right."

"Thank you, sir," Julia said," I appreciate it."

"Yes well given what happened I thought it was the least I could do."

There was another knock on the door and a man with a pasty face poked his head into the room," I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was looking for the Lord Gen."

Both girls recognized the man right away as the Gen. O'hara which caused Kay to snort and start giggling. Julia elbowed her in the side, trying her hardest at the same time to conceal a smirk. Cornwallis raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is something funny?"

"Just something a little amusing that happened to Julia earlier," Kay said," I am still thinking about it. But it's not important."

O'hara smiled and stepped closer to them," These must be the Villani sisters."

Cornwallis nodded," This is Kay and her sister Julia."

O'hara bowed to them," I heard of your misfortunes. I am at least glad to see that no worse harm came to you."

"Thank you sir," Julia said as Kay bowed her head to hide her continued laughter," It has been quite a day I must say."

"So it has," Cornwallis said," And with that being said I will take my leave. I'm sure one or both of you would like some proper rest. Usually the inhabitants of the manor dine together downstairs, but the events of today has stirred quite a few people's interests, and I am sure you would like some privacy tonight, therefore I will have someone bring food to you tonight if you want it."

With that, Cornwallis and O'hara bowed to the two girls and left the room. Julia smacked Kay in the back of the head when she burst out laughing again, but she couldn't help but laugh a little herself.

"I'm getting out of here before you get me into trouble."

"You going to your room?"

"Might as well take a look at it. Probably will end up taking a nap. My head still hurts and I'm nauseous."

"Ok. Want me to wake you up later?"

"Um..ya. Whenever you are going to eat wake me up and I will eat with you."

"K."

Cornwallis was standing at the end of the hall talking to O'hara and Col. Tavington, who had just joined them, when Julia came out of Kay's room. She paused when she saw them staring at her. She cleared her throat and walked the opposite way to the second to last door on the right side of the hallway. She could feel the heat of their gazes on her neck and it made her more nervous that they hadn't continued conversing. She had the door unlocked and had opened it some when noise outside distracted her and she went to the window at the end of the hall and looked out. Three soldiers stood on a platform and each one was placing a heavy sack over three trap doors. A little beyond the platform was what she assumed to be the encampment prison where several continentals stood inside staring at the men on the platform. Bringing her attention back to the platform she saw that the officers had stepped back and one signaled to another standing on the ground. He nodded and pulled a lever causing the trapdoors under the sacks to fall with an obnoxious thud into the dirt below. Julia squeaked as she jumped back from the window. She looked behind her with her hand on her mouth. The Lord Gen., O'hara and Tavington were still watching her. She blushed, cleared her throat again and rushed into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She thought about the sacks on the hangman's platform and the men in the prison to whom they were most likely preparing the nooses, and she pictured herself or Kay standing there, anticipating the drop. Would it be quick and painless? Or would their necks not break and they have to strangle to death? She shuddered at the thought.

Seriously Kay, she thought about her sister and her reckless personality, you better fricken watch yourself in this place.

* * *

><p>"Skittish little thing isn't she?" O'Hara observed.<p>

"Yes," Cornwallis said, still staring at the spot where she had been standing," She must not have seen much of the war wherever she came from."

"The eldest sister does not seem to take the situation as hard," Tavington said," In fact, it doesn't seem to bother her much at all."

"Those clothes she was wearing were outrageous," Cornwallis said," It is very strange that she didn't take much notice of them."

Cornwallis started walking down the hallway to his own quarters. O'Hara and Tavington followed him. Once the door was shut Cornwallis sat at his desk and the two officers stood before him on the opposite side.

"Their entire existence seems to be a mystery. No one here has ever seen them or heard their names before. I myself did not see them at the ball last night. Col. Tavington have you spoken with Captain Wilkins yet?"

"He is as baffled as you, my Lord," Tavington replied," Their name is unfamiliar around these parts."

Cornwallis stood up and looked out the window with his hands behind his back. Julia's face is what had him wondering things since she was found. None of the officers knew the sisters and none of the ladies either, for their tongues had been wagging ferociously since the appearance of the eldest Villani. Captain Wilkins had no clue about them which meant that they probably weren't even from that area. Yet Cornwallis knew he had seen her face. Not her herself...just her face.

"I want them watched whenever possible," he said finally," There is something suspicious going on with them, and we will find out what it is. That is all."

Julia sat on her bed examining her left ring finger, which had a bruise forming at the base of it. No doubt it had come from whatever happened at the party. She continuously poked at the center of it, causing a light pain to pulse up her whole finger and quickly fade. She had laid down and tried to take a nap, but found that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. There was too much to think about and process. Irritated at the dead end her mind constantly came to about how the two of them ended up in the past, Julia gave a frustrated moan and slid off her bed. She stared around her room for a moment, then decided that she was going to be brave and go outside to look around.

She made sure she had her key then slowly opened her door. The hallway was empty so she stepped out, closed her door and locked it. Cornwallis's door was at the opposite end of the hall. Julia made sure to be as quiet as possible when she walked by there. She could hear muffled voices inside, which gave her comfort that the owners of the voices were too busy with war matters to pay attention to anything else. She lifted her dress some so that it did not drag on the stairs. Once at the bottom, she scanned out where the front door was then headed for it making sure to keep her eyes on the floor, for she remembered what Cornwallis had said and knew that her appearance now would turn some heads. The grounds were just as well kept as in her own time of 2012, however they were more populated in this time. Her nostrils filled with the smell of flowers, gun powder and horses, while her ears were filled with the sound of rustling leaves in the breeze, voices around the ground as well as voices now and then in the distance from the camp. Julia found her way over to the gardens and had a sudden thought. Trina had been around this area last night, so maybe by chance Julia would find something that would confirm that all this was real, as she still could not be convinced that it was. As she drew nearer to the first clump of flowers movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She felt her heart start racing when she saw Gen. O'hara staring at her from over by the manor and then he quickly looked away when their eyes met. Julia went further into the garden out of his sight. She tried to remember exactly where she had seen Trina. The spot near the other end of the row seemed familiar so she went to it and began looking around at the dirt for something...anything. She heard footsteps on the other side of the row and froze. As casually as possible, Julia backed up to around where she had heard them and started smelling flowers. She peeked through the hole in front of her as she sniffed and saw O'Hara straining to look over the row at her.

Shit, she thought. Julia walked as calmly as possible back to where she had entered the garden. She could hear O'Hara following her at a semi slower pace. She decided to go around to the side he was on and almost bumped into him as she rounded the corner.

"Woa!"

"O goodness," O'Hara said," I do apologize Miss Villani."

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I thought you were resting upstairs."

"I tried to, but I can't so I thought I would explore the gardens," Julia remembered what Kay had said and added," I thought it might help spark my memory a bit about..."

"Say no more," O'Hara said," I understand completely. Has it helped at all?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well perhaps soon something will help out."

"Thank you, sir...um..I think I am going to see if Kay is hungry yet. I promised to dine with her tonight. If you will excuse me."

Not sure if she was supposed to, Julia chanced a curtsy. To her relief he responded with a bow. She walked quickly back inside, again keeping her eyes on the floor. A scream escaped her as she hit something solid.

"Woa there. Where's the fire Pacha?"

Julia looked into the face of her sister," Kay. It's you."

Kay smirked," Well I always knew I was hot, but I didn't think it was enough to make me the fire."

Julia laughed," O shut up. I thought you were someone...not you."

"And who or what were you expecting and why? Don't tell me you have been off causing trouble without me."

"No it's not like that. Listen I think the officers are watching us."

"What do you mean?"

Julia looked around," Come on a walk with me."

"Ooooook," Kay replied as Julia pulled her outside. She did not go back to the gardens, but instead went around near the stables.

"I think we are being monitored, because I came outside to have a look around and the Gen. was following me in the gardens."

Kay stopped and whipped around," Excuse me? That perv head was doing what?"

"Following me."

"Aw heeeellllll no," Kay said as she cracked her knuckles," I'm about to jump his ass right now-"

"No! Don't you understand? This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. No one here knows us. They suspect regardless of the conclusions they have drawn about any attack."

"Like they don't believe us?"

"I don't know, but whatever they think they are doing their own detective work to find out what they can about us."

Kay thought for a moment," Ok well it's also like you said. We just have to watch what we say and do. Look, Julia when I was joking with you earlier I was also being serious. You gotta let loose and and relax. If you keep being your normal skittish self, then that's gonna cause a major disadvantage for us."

Julia took a deep breath," I know, and I will try."

Kay patted her back,"Now. Miss 18th century, let's go inside and have some dinner and be calm. Like I said, I will tell you when it's time to panic. Ok?"

Julia nodded," Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

1week later

Julia forced herself to relax when she wasn't in the safety of her room. It had been difficult at first, especially with Col. Tavington following her around. When O'hara spied on her it was humorous. When Cornwallis was watching it was weird. But when Tavington was watching it was frightening, and Julia usually ended up caving under the pressure of his piercing gaze and making straight for the refuge of her quarters like a dog with her tail between her legs. What further drove her insane was how Kay could move about so confidently even knowing that she was being followed. Even now Julia watched her from her seat in the gardens as every now and then an officer or two would approach her and begin conversing with her, which she had no problem getting involved in.  
>Kay was a very beautiful woman. The sun always seemed to hit her just right, causing her wavy brown hair to shine and her dark eyes to sparkel. It made Julia envious sometimes, but Kay wuld always look at her and say she was jus as beautiful.<p>

"Guys think you are pretty and I think you could be drop dead gorgeous," Kay had said on several occasions,"One of these days I'm going to take a hammer to that shell of yours so you will stop hiding in it."

Julia smiled at the thought. She was drawn from her thoughts when she noticed Cornwallis and O'hara watching from under a tree. She was getting frustrated at the fact that someone was always following them. Kay looked in her direction and waved at her. Julia nodded to her with a smile. She then saw that Cornwallis was now looking at her. She stood up and was about to go inside when an officer stepped in front of her. It was the officer she had met at the camp.

"Good afternoon, Miss Villani," he said with a bow.

"Hello Captain...er"

"Bordon," he smiled,"How are you on this fine day?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Same. I thought we could talk and start over with acquainting ourselves with each other. I'm sure our first meeting was quite unpleasant."

"Yes I apologize for that. I was a bit out of sorts."

"It's quite alright. Has any of your memory returned?"

Julia glanced at Kay still conversing with some officers, and then at Cornwallis who was still watching her.

"Actually," she said, bringing her attention back to the Captain,"I have been sitting in this spot quite a bit lately. Something about it seems familiar."

"Well perhaps we could take a turn about it and see if anything happens."

Julia smiled,"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>Cornwallis observed as Julia took Bordon's arm and the two of them began walking. He then observed Kay as she socialized with the officers and played with her hair now and then.<p>

"They seem to fit in well around here," O'hara said," Julia has begun to be more outgoing lately. She is catching almost as many eyes as her sister."

"Indeed," Cornwallis replied," Being in an officers presence is nothing new to them, especially the eldest Villani. She definitely thrives on their attentions."

He looked back over at Julia and Bordon who were both leaning forward staring at something.

"Julia spends a lot of time in the gardens," O'hara said," Something about that area sparks something in her memory."

"We will see in time if it does anything," Cornwallis replied.

* * *

><p>Bordon and Julia walked up and down the rows of flowers and trees, but found nothing.<p>

"Well it was worth a try," Julia said," I suppose I will just have to leave it at that."

"I'm sorry we couldn't find anything."

"It's alright. I suppose at this point it would be best to just leave it alone."

"Well it's about time you started socializing," Kay's voice said behind Julia,"The officers were beginning to think you were a mute."

Julia laughed,"I was just getting better aquainted with Captain Bordon. He's the one who rescued me from the woods."

Bordon bowed to Kay,"We were just taking a stroll around the gardens."

"I would think you would want to walk somewhere else, Julia, with all the time you spend in there"

"Actually I think we were just about to-"

"Ah Captain, there you are," Col. Tavington came striding up to the trio.

"Ladies," he said with a bow. Julia kept her eyes on the ground as the two curtsied.

"Anderson and Talward are challenging us to a game or two of cards."

Bordon looked at Julia and saw a quick flash of disappointment,"Um...perhaps later, William. I was just inviting Miss Villani on a walk with me."

Julia blushed when both men looked at her. Kay elbowed her with a smirk.

"Ah," Tavington said," Of course. After all, what kind of hero would you be if you save the girl and then never speak to her?"

"You could always join us, Col.," Julia spoke up, which caused Kay to stop giggling and stare at her.

The Col. considered for a moment,"Very well."

Kay jerked Julia to the side,"Why did you invite him? I will have to walk with him."

"That's what you get for making fun of me."

"You're gonna pay for this," Kay threatened.

"I know," Julia wrinkled her face as she patted Kay's cheek. Bordon held out his arm and Julia took it. Kay and Tavington followed behind them.

"So how long have you known the Col.?" Julia asked.

"For many years," Bordon replied.

"You are good friends then?"

"Very much so," Tavington said," I trust no other man as much as Bordon."

"How fortunate that you are both with the Green Dragoons," Kay chimed in.

The group stopped under a large shade was a relief for the girls, for the mixture of the heat from the sun, and the pressure of their corsets were making them light headed, something both of them kept quiet about. Julia opened her fan and waved it slowly in front of her face.

"Well, we set out in the morning," Bordon said.

"To retrieve some of our wounded from a property a ways from here," Tavington said," Apparently a colonial is caring for them...mixing them in with a bunch of rebels."

Kay and Julia looked at each other, knowin exactly who he was talking about.

"I suppose that's very good of the colonial," Kay said carefully.

"Colonials are no friends to His Majesty," Tavington said," He may have our wounded, but he still harbors the enemy, and for that he will pay."

"But it should mean something that he chooses to care for His Majesty's soldiers rather than kill them," Julia said," Especially if they are in such a vulnerable state."

"Believe me Miss Villani," Tavington replied stubbornly," If our Regulars were not there now, then he would surely slaughter our men. Indeed I would do the same if given the opportunity."

Julia stopped Kay from arguing with a look. They couldn't risk saying too much.

"I suppose you make a good point. After all this is war."

Tavington nodded. After a while the four of them split off. Tavington and Kay went together and Julia stayed with Bordon. It was early afternoon now, and Julia yawned as Bordon spoke.

"Sorry. That came out of no where." Julia smiled as Bordon chuckled.

"Uuugghh!" Kay went stomping past them,"...so stubborn...no STUPID!..UGH."

"What was that all about?" Julia wondered.

"Perhaps you should go and speak with her," Bordon replied," I'm sure whatever it is, the Col. started it."

"And finished it by how things look," the two laughed again and stood up.

"Julia, I expect we will be away for a couple of weeks or so. I wonder if I may be so bold as to ask you.."

"Yes?"

"May I write to you while I am away?"

Julia felt the intense heat in her face as she blushed," I suppose so...I mean...I would like that very much indeed."

The Captain seemed to glow at her response. Without a word he kissed her hand and walked away. Julia felt like her stomach would explode with all the butterflies she was feeling as she stared after him. It had been a long time since she had been given such attention from a man...and so far, she was enjoying it. After a couple of minutes she strode into the manor, headed up the stairs and down the hall to Kay's room where she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Kay called.

"Kay it's me."

Kay opened the door to let Julia in.

"What's going on?" Julia asked.

"That man is so stubborn. And his sexual sense of humor is just...just...uuggh!" Kay flopped down on her bed.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"We were arguing about his battle tactics when he told me how he handles rebels," Kay said," And I told him that just because he rode around with a loaded pistol, it doesn't mean he should use it every chance he gets. And you can imagine his response to that."

Julia folded her arms and cupped a hand over her mouth as she bit her lip to try not to laugh. Kay threw a pillow at her.

"Not funny. He's terrible! Why are all the hot guys such assholes?"

"Kay, what did you expect? He's the Butcher. The man is all about duty, and anyone who tries to tell him otherwise is not to be taken seriously by him."

"Yea, that's true," Kay sighed, then she smirked," He said Capt. Bordon fancies you."

For the millionth time Julia's face flushed. Kay burst out laughing.

"O shut up."

"He does, doesn't he? What did he say? Come on, spill it!"

Julia twisted from left to right as she stared around smirking.

"Come oooon," Kay pushed.

"He asked to write to me while he is away!'' The two girls squealed with delight as Julia jumped onto Kay's bed.

"Well look at my baby sister, charming the Butcher's Executioner. I knew you had it in you."

"Ugh I can't lie! He is gorgeous! And I feel more comfortable around him than any officer I have spoken to here."

"I bet that bugs the Lord Gen.," Kay said.

Julia looked at her," The Lord Gen.? Why do you say that?"

"He's been watching you since day one."

"He's been watching both of us, Kay."

"Ya but he's been watching you more. The Col. told me it's because you look familiar to him."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. If we are lucky it could be a really good thing. It could take away a lot of suspicions about us."

Julia groaned," I feel like a fugitive hiding right under my pursuers' nose."

"Me too. But if it will make you feel better, Cornwallis is leaving tomorrow too. He is supposed to be gone for a month."

"Mmm. That helps some," Julia replied," but I wouldn't let my guard down. He could still assign other officers to watch us."

"Mmhmm," Kay said as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger. The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm gonna go have some alone time and then I'm going to bed."

"Ok," Kay said," I will see you around."

"See ya."

* * *

><p><p>

Kay woke Julia early the next morning," Thought you would want to see your boyfriend off."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

Kay helped Julia to dress and do her hair. Once she was satisfactory, they headed downstairs and outside. The grounds were crawling with officers. Most of them were from the Green Dragoons. Many of them paused when they saw the Villani sisters, while others waved and said hello to Kay. Julia scanned around the grounds and her eyes rested on O'hara and Cornwallis conversing with each other as they sat upon their horses.

"I had hoped to see you before we left," a voice startled Julia. Capt. Bordon dismounted his horse to stand before her.

"We thought we would come to see you off," Julia replied with a curtsy," We won't be seeing you for a while."

"I will try to hurry back. We still have much to learn about each other."

Julia smiled," That we do."

"O God," Kay said and turned her back to Julia. She was about question her actions when a shadow loomed over her.

"Good morning Miss Villani," Col. Tavington said.

"Good morning Col.," Julia replied.

The Col. smirked at Kay's back and approached her," I knew you would miss me."

Kay whipped around," Miss you? HA! I merely came to see you leave in the hopes that you don't return."

"Kay!" Julia gasped. The Col.'s smile only widened.

An officer hollered for the men to mount up. Tavington kissed Kay's hand, bowed to Julia and walked off. Capt. Bordon kissed Julia's hand and as he pulled away, a single white flower slipped from his hand to hers. The overflow of butterflies returned to her stomach.

"I shall see you when I return."

"Goodbye until then...Capt."

She watched him as he mounted his horse and fell into formation next to the Col. She was consumed by the sudden urge to run after him and make him stay, but the knowledge that he would come back kept her in place. She focused her attention on the flower instead and sniffed it. It was a soft but sweet smell and it made her smile. Kay touched her shoulder just as another shadow loomed over them. Cornwallis and O'hara smiled down at them. The girls curtsied.

"I have left instructions for your care while I am away," Cornwallis said.

"Care, sir?" Kay asked.

"Kay, you are to report to the dining hall at noon. Julia, you will go to the library at the same time. You will both understand then."

They curtsied again and he rode away. Drums and fifes began to play as the troops marched from Middleton Place.

Kay turned to Julia," I have a sick feeling we are not going to like the instructions he left."


	7. Chapter 7

And indeed Kay had been right about not liking Cornwallis's instructions. She had gone to the dining hall as she was told, only to find no one there but the servants, which led her to think that she was to clean with them. No one paid her any attention, and after ten minutes she gave an angry huff and turned to leave only to find herself almost ramming into another woman.

"Good day," she said with smile.

She was a heavier set woman with blonde hair twisted into a sloppy bun. While her upper body was thick, it seemed small compared to her lower. Her bottom was 'bulbous' as Kay would put it. The woman's hair style made her head look like an egg with green eyes. She is hideous, Kay concluded.

"Um...hello. Can I help you?"

"No but I am going to help you. My name is Betty Williams. Lord Cornwallis has asked me to take you under my wing while he is away."

"Take me under your wing? For what?"

"He has been studying you as well as your sister, and has noticed flaws in your upbringing. I'm here to erase the flaws and better you as a young woman."

Kay bristled some," There is nothing wrong with my upbringing. I need to speak with my sister."

"It would do you no good. She has her own caretaker too. I suggest you cooperate. Lord Cornwallis wants a report when he returns."

Kay turned to Betty Williams only to quickly stare somewhere else, for she stood with her hands on her hips with her lips stretched to thin lines as she batted her lashes while nodding. Kay sat in a chair, defeated.

I hate that man,she thought.

"Now I thought we would go over some of the flaws today," Mrs. Williams said.

"I didn't realize I had any."

"Well clearly you do, otherwise I would not be here. Your social skills need work. Although you thrive in conversation with the menfolk, your body language is too much flaunt."

"Flaunt?"

"Flaunt. You play with your hair; your looks seem almost suggestive and your poses are just preposterous. One would think you a common trollop."

The furious look on Kay's face caused Mrs. Williams to do her lash flap nod, which pissed Kay off even more," I'm sorry but it is true. For the next couple of days I shall observe you from a distance to see for myself what needs work. Alright?"

Kay said nothing but nodded.

"Very well, Miss Villani, you are excused."

Too irritated to go to her room, Kay stomped out to the gardens where she stomped on some flowers and kicked a couple of tree trunks.

"I can't do this! Five minutes with that woman and I will shoot her! What an obnoxious, hideous woman! UUUGGGHHH!"

"Intruder!" someone shouted," Intruder!"

Kay jumped up and walked around the manor. Several soldiers were rushing into the trees flailing their weapons and shouting. Kay walked closer to try to see what was going on when a hand clamped down on her arm.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I was just curious about what was going on."

"It is none of our business, now come away from here."

Kay was about to follow her when the soldiers emerged from the trees with a young man. She froze with her mouth slightly open.

"Brandon?" she whispered.

As the man drew nearer to her she saw that it was not her lover from 2012. It was just a continental, but as she continued to stare his eyes met hers and they were lost in each others' stares as he was ushered by. Kay was yanked from her trance by Mrs. Williams pulling her arm.

"Stop!" Kay snapped. Then she thought, _Keep your hands off me you nasty ass cow_.

Mrs. Williams was taken aback then glared at Kay," Such rudeness will not be tolerated, Miss Villani. You will cooperate with me or face consequences in the future. Understood?" She concluded with the 'lash-flap-nod'.

"Yes ma'am," Kay said through clenched teeth," I would like to go to my room now. Alone."

"You are excused," Mrs. Williams stepped aside.

Kay stomped up to her room, slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

><p><p>

Julia was headed to the library as she was instructed when she was distracted by a sitting room with a piano in it.

"I have been dying to play," she whispered to herself as she stared longingly at the grand instrument. She stared down the hallway then back at the room.

"O what the hell," she said and seated herself at the piano. She ran her fingers over the polished keys while she decided what song to play. She decided on one and positioned her fingers and pressed on the keys. She got goosebumps as she played, which caused her to be more enthusiastic which gave the tune a more passionate feel. Julia smiled as she concluded the tune then was startled by someone clapping. She jumped out of her seat and stood before the woman. She had light red curly hair which hung just past her shoulders. She wore a dark green dress with white lace on the sleeves. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Julia.

"I was not told I was to educate a musician," she said,"You have quite the talent, Miss Villani."

"I'm sorry," Julia replied," If you were the one I was supposed to meet in the library. I was distracted."

"It's quite alright. But in the future do not let it happen again. Now, my name is Sarah Proctor. Lord Cornwallis has assigned me to you."

"For what?"

"Just a few things about your character needs nit-picking."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's wrong with my character?"

"You are a shy little thing. And while being humble as you are is a good trait, you may be a little too humble. You are chasing all the men away. You wish to marry, don't you?"

Julia blushed," Well...someday, but..well I mean.."

Mrs. Proctor raised a hand to silence her," In general you have several good qualities that draw attention to you. Now let's bring the rest of them out, shall we?"

"Um...yes ma'am. Of course."

"Excellent! We shall make a good report for the Lord Gen. Now that we have met and talked I think we will leave it there for today, but I will plan on seeing you tomorrow."

She curtsied to Julia who returned one, then excused herself from the room. Julia went back to the piano and started playing again as she thought about marriage. It would be nice...

"You play beautifully," a voice said behind her. Julia launched from her seat a second time. The girl jumped up too with a hand over her mouth," O I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She was the same height as Julia with bright blonde hair done up in a bun. She wore a light blue dress with ribbons lining the sleeves and making an upside down V down the center of her gown.

"It's alright," Julia said," I didn't hear you come in."

"I will make my presence known next time," she repkied with a smile," I'm Abby Williams. My mother is caretaker to your sister."

"O, it's nice to meet you," Julia said.

"I was alittle nervous to meet you. Your sister was quite rude and temperamental to my mother."

"O I'm sorry. Kay doesn't like people trying to adjust her...being. She's very independent."

"I don't blame her," Abby said," My mother has the tendancy to be quite aggravating. But Kay should look on the bright side: at least she doesn't have to live with her."

The two girls laughed and sat down together on the sofa.

"It's nice to have another female to talk to for a change," Julia said," I assume you are staying here."

"Yes," Abby said," You know, you and I should spend time together. I think we would be good friends."

"That would be great. By the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one. You?"

"Same. My birthday was last week."

"Happy late birthday."

"Thanks," Julia laughed. Abby's smile faded some.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Um..sure."

"Mother told me not to ask, but I'm just so curious. We heard talk that you and your sister were attacked and lost your memories. Is that true?"

Julia eyed her for a minute," Yes."

Abby's eyes were orbs," You poor-"

"Please. I have laid it to rest. I appreciate your concern, but I will take no pity."

"You are humble yet strong willed. Mother said that other ladies find it so hard to believe that you and Kay are related. You are so different."

Julia couldn't argue with that. Kay always had such an outgoing personality. She never really gave much thought to things, and didn't care where she was or who she was around. Kay was going to be Kay, which, in this situation, kept Julia awake at night a couple of times. Even in their own time Julia was, for the most part, more of the quiet-keep-to-herself type. Drawing attention to herself was no where near her forte, and thinking things through and watching her words and actions was a must. It was crazy in a nice way how in 2012, her behavior was weird to some people, and here it was an admirable trait.

"Julia?" Abby waved her hand in front of her. Julia shook her head.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"It's not important."

"Alright..well I was just asking if you wanted to join me for tea?"

"I would love some."

* * *

><p><p>

In the week to follow, Julia and Abby got closer as friends. Though she tried to be friendly with Kay, Abby quickly found that trying to be friends with Kay was like being friends with the town whore and not be ridiculed for it: it just wasn't possible, for Kay was always rude to her. This upset Abby which upset Julia.

"She didn't do anything to you, Kay."

"The last thing I want is to be friends with my caretakers daughter," Kay shot back," Her mothers' freakishly large ass irritates me enough."

"She is nothing like her mother! And even so she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Blah, blah, blah," Kay said.

Julia stared at her for a couple of seconds," You know, Kay, I noticed that you haven't been putting that hand mirror to much use. Maybe sometime when you are not busy pointing out other people's flaws, you can put that mirror to work and point out your own flaws."

Without giving Kay a chance to reply, Julia stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. Kay picked up the mentioned hand mirror and flung it across the room. She paced around for a moment then went outside. She wandered around without looking where she was going, and soon found herself on the far side of the property by the tree line. She stood there for a while. She missed home...that's why she was crabby. She missed her friends and parents...and cell phone...and especially Brandon. Kay had finally gotten with him, and in an instant he was taken away from her. _We could be here a while if not forever_, Julia's words rang in her head. Kay was having fun here, but she didn't want to stay forever...

A twig cracked behind her. She was about to turn around when a hand slapped over her mouth and she was pulled backwards into the trees.

"Don't struggle," a mans' voice said," I'm going to let go of you, but if you scream I will have to shoot you."

Kay turned around to find the Brandon clone staring at her. He had a black eye and dried blood on his face and clothes.

"Did they let you go?"

"I escaped. I was leaving and then I saw you. I wanted to meet you...though I'm not so sure what it is about you that would make me risk everything just to know your name."

Kay laughed lightly," I'm Kay Villani."

"Samuel Putnam."

They stared at each other, neither one of them knew or wanted to say anything. Kay finally shook her head," You should go before you are caught again."

He took a step back but then stepped towards her," I want to see you again."

"How? It's too risky. I'm under guard almost all the time."

"Why?"

"It's..it's a long complicated story."

Samuel thought for a moment,'' they don't watch you at night, do they?"

"I suppose not."

Samuel stood beside her and pointed through the trees," I will come tomorrow. If you follow that path there, you will find a well hidden space. I was hiding there for two days. No one ever saw me. Just meet me there around say...midnight?"

Kay fidgeted with her gown some as she thought," Alright. But we have to be careful. We are risking both our necks."

Samuel grabbed her hand and kissed it," Until then."

He disappeared into the foliage. Kay stared after him for a moment then headed back to the manor, not noticing an officer watching her as she did so. He held out his hands to stop his comrades from going after her or Samuel.

"Cornwallis will be very interested in this," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Julia sat in her room listening to Mrs. Proctor read to her about female etiquette while a servant curled her hair. She had to admit that she was beginning to prefer life here than in her own time. It had now been a couple of days, and she and Kay had not spoken much, however it was not by Julia's choosing, but Kay's. Julia had noticed that she was not around much, and it made her nervous when Abby said she had skipped a lesson or two with her mother.

"She doesn't have a very good report to give to Cornwallis," Abby had said," Perhaps you should talk to her."

"Yes," Julia had replied,"Yes I think I will when I get the chance."

Julia was pulled from her thoughts from a knock on the door. Mrs. Proctor paused in her reading to answer the door.

"Ah, Miss Villani," Mrs. Proctor said," Do come in."

"Thanks."

Julia stared at Kay in the mirror," Hey."

"Hey," Kay said almost humbly.

They were quiet for a moment, then Julia spoke," Did you need something."

"Um..well for starters, this came for you this morning," Kay held out a letter. Julia knew immediately who it was from and got butterflies in her stomach," And I also had something to say to you."

Julia nodded and looked at Mrs. Proctor who nodded in understanding," We shall leave it there for today. However, I would like to see you reading more books, Julia. For a good quality in a lady is defined by many things, one by having done extensive reading."

"I will," Julia replied. Mrs. Proctor excused herself as well as the servant girl. Julia checked over and fluffed her hair, waiting for Kay to talk. When she didn't say anything Julia prompted her," What's up."

"I just wanted to say sorry about the way I have been acting."

"O?"

"I have just been a little depressed I guess."

Julia paused in playing with her hair and looked at Kay," Depressed?"

"I miss home," Kay said as she flopped down on Julia's bed," I miss mom and dad and Brandon and all my friends...and electronics...and cars."

Julia bowed her head," I know, Kay. I miss it too. Perhaps not as much as you...but I do miss personal things in my own lifestyle."

"You fit in so well here," Kay laughed," I think the tables have turned on me. I am the oddball now, and you the hot popular one."

The two of them laughed.

"I wish we could figure out how we got here," Julia said," Then perhaps...we could go home."

"I wish the same," Kay replied sadly," But at the same time, I kinda don't want to leave."

Julia looked surprised at her," Really? You like it here?"

Kay nodded," And I have met someone."

Julia's eyes lit up and she flopped on the bed next to Kay," Tell, tell!"

Kay described Samuel Putnam to Julia, but she did not use his name. nor did she mention that he was a continental sneaking onto British property to see her. As far as Julia was concerned, Kay was seeing another officer in the King's army. But Julia's delight quickly turned to seriousness.

"Is this why you have skipped lessons with Mrs. Williams?"

"Pft no. I simply choose not to go. That woman drives me insane."

"You know she is giving Cornwallis a bad report on you, right?"

"I honestly don't give a shit."

Julia sighed," I hope you know what you are doing, Kay. Things may have died down about our arrival, but that doesn't put us in the clear."

"I know, and for the millionth time relax. I know what I'm doing. Now read your letter from your boyfriend. I'm gonna find something to do."

She excused herself without another word. Julia turned her attention back to Captain Bordon's letter. She opened it and read:

_Dear Julia,_

_We have successfully retrieved our wounded from the continental's plantation. I cannot relay too much detail to you on the matter in this letter in case our rider is intercepted by rebel spies. Either way, why waste my time writing about such things when we have so many other happier subjects to occupy us? _

_I know we have not known each other long, but the short time I spent with you has kept me in good spirits for the past few weeks. I have no troubles being honest and blunt with you. I miss you very much. I expect us to be arriving back at Middleton within a week of this letter reaching you, which I sincerely hope it does. Until then, my lady, I remain most affectionately yours. _

_Captain M. Bordon_

Julia smiled as she read the rest of the letter. She couldn't wait for the Capt. to return. O, how he made her truly love it here in the 18th century.

There was the sound of several hoof beats and then commanding shouts for the gates to be opened. Julia jumped up and ran to the window. Her chest went numb as she watched Lord Cornwallis, followed by Gen. O'hara and several other officers come thundering through the gates. Cornwallis dismounted his horse as did O'hara while the other officers turned their steeds and rode off through the gates.

"Ah shit," Julia mumbled as Mrs. Williams and Proctor approached the Lord Gen. He said something to Mrs. Proctor, and his smile widened as she responded. He then turned to Mrs. Williams, who spoke quickly and gestured as if distraught or angry. Cornwallis's smile turned into a serious expression as he clasped his hands behind his back and nodded at the ground.

"That's not good," Julia said. Cornwallis bowed to the ladies and made to go inside when O'hara tapped him on the shoulder and indicated three officers waiting to speak to him. Cornwallis sighed and motioned for them to follow him. Julia noticed her hands shaking.

"I need some air."

She opened her door and walked out in the hall. She heard Cornwallis's voice and her heart started pounding. She had meant to wait until he was in his quarters before she left her own. Too late now...

"Ah, Ms. Villani," Cornwallis stood at the end of the hall.

Julia came and stood before him," Lord Cornwallis."

He took her hand and kissed it,"It's nice to see you again. You're looking wonderful today."

"Thank you, sir. I am surprised to see you back so soon. Not that it's a bad thing. I was just told that you would be gone longer."

Cornwallis chuckled," Yes, well plans went through a little quicker than expected, which allowed us to return sooner."

"Ah. Well that's nice. Well...I was just going for some air. If you will excuse me."

"Of course. But perhaps you will join me later for tea?"

"O...yes. I will. Thank you."

"I will send someone to fetch you when I am free."

Julia curtsied to him and walked away.

* * *

><p><p>

Cornwallis seated himself at his desk while O'hara stood beside him.

"State your names," he said to the three officers.

"Darcy Talward."

"Marcus Greywood."

"Benjamin Perry."

"And what business do you have with me?"

"We have news of an alarming nature, sir," the one called Darcy answered,"It involves the eldest Villani sister."

Cornwallis straightened in his chair.

"A few days ago we captured a rebel spy who was sneaking about the property. We went to question him and he escaped. He was spotted near the outskirts of the property with Ms. Villani. We thought she was in danger, until the rebel kissed her hand, and she let him escape."

Cornwallis made no reaction, whereas O'hara looked utterly shocked,"Why did you not do something? Clearly that was an act of treason."

"We were conflicted sir. Be it that we only saw Ms. Villani, we didn't know if we should have arrested her then and there, and also if her sister was to be taken into custody as well, for she would be guilty by association. We were awaiting the Lord Gen.'s return to ask his council on the matter."

Cornwallis rose from his seat and went to the window to stare over the property as he thought,"Does anyone else know of this?"

"No sir," Darcy replied.

"Keep it that way. Continue to be observative Should you see this incident repeated, arrest her immediately."

"And what of the youngest Villani?"

"My conscience tells me that she is neither involved, nor aware of this. Leave her alone. However, should her actions prove otherwise, she shall share her sisters' fate."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

O'hara waited for the officers to leave before he spoke," My Lord, I don't understand why we don't act now that we are aware of the situation. This is what you were waiting for. Clearly Kay's allegiance does not lie with us."

"I agree with you Gen., however the officers did not act when they should have, which makes their testimonies invalid evidence. At this point, we can only keep it on record and hope to catch her in the act. But until such a thing takes place, it will remain between those who were just present. I will see what Julia knows of this, if she knows at all. We will say nothing to her if she be ignorant of it."

"Why hide it from her?"

"We cannot hope to catch Kay if Julia is to speak of it to her."

"Of course," O'hara said," You are quite intelligent, sir, at your observation."

"Yes. So until we know more, it never happened."

* * *

><p><p>

Julia wandered around the grounds aimlessly, greeting officers and ladies as she went.

"Julia!" Abby came running up to her.

"Hi Abby."

"Did you hear? There is to be a ball when the Dragoons return."

"O how exciting!"

"You are coming aren't you?"

"Only if you are. O..." Julia paused,"There is going to be dancing isn't there?"

"Of course silly, it's a ball."

"I must admit I dance very poorly."

"My mother can help you," Abby said.

"Help you what?" Kay joined their conversation.

"Learn to dance," Julia said," There is going to be a ball."

"I'm sure my mother would be happy to help you too, Kay. If you need the help."

Kay stared at her," Yeah...Julia can I talk to you for just a moment?"

Without allowing her a response, Kay yanked Julia to the side,"Are you crazy? That woman does more sitting than dancing."

"If you are referring to her weight, I don't think there is a requirement on that to be able to dance. Besides, unless you wish to blow your cover, we need to know how to dance."

"Fine...fine, fine. I will do it."

"It won't be so bad," Julia said. Then she walked over to Abby," Will you ask your mother to teach us?"

Abby smiled," I will! O we are going to have so much fun-"

"Ms. Villani," the girls looked at the servant who interrupted them. She spoke to Julia," The Lord Gen. requests your presence."

"Thank you," Julia turned to Kay and Abby," I completely forgot about tea with Lord Cornwallis."

"You're having tea with him?"

"He invited me, and as Mrs. Proctor put it, I would be a simpleton to turn down the Lord Gen."

Kay snorted," Have fun with that."

She laughed as she walked away.

Julia looked at Abby," I will see you later."

"I will speak to my mother about your request."

* * *

><p><p>

Cornwallis had many things to converse with Julia and O'hara about. After a time he decided to bring up the conversation he was most anxious to have.

"I am told that Capt. Bordon has taken an interest in you."

"Yes, sir. In fact I just received a letter from him."

"How nice. I assume you take equal interest in him?"

"Not so much. I do like him, but I hardly know him."

"Well in time I am sure that you will be able to write novels about each other."

Julia laughed lightly and sipped her tea.

"And what of your sister?" O'hara asked," She draws the attention of so many officers. Has she singled anyone out yet?"

"Actually I just had it from her this morning that she has met someone," Julia replied.

Cornwallis looked at her," And does this man have a name?"

"He does, but I don't know it. She didn't tell me his name. I only know that he is an officer. I still have yet to even see him."

O'hara and Cornwallis looked at each other.

"Why should she be so secretive about this man?" O'hara asked," Surely she is not afraid to be seen with him."

"I didn't think about it," Julia replied," But then again, Kay is sometimes a private person. I don't like to pry into her personal affairs."

* * *

><p><p>

"It is as I expected," Cornwallis said after Julia had left," Kay is acting alone, and to make things worse, this rebel of hers is coming off and on the property."

"Disgraceful," O'hara said," And how unfortunate that Julia should be connected with a traitor."

"We must get this taken care of."

"Are we still to keep quiet, sir?"

"Yes. I don't want her to have any warning...it's understandable now why Mrs. Williams could not control her."

"Poor Julia's reputation may suffer greatly from this. Treason is worse than anything a person can do. The people won't stand for it."

"The ladies speak very highly of Julia, regardless of the reputation Kay makes for herself. My hopes are that her good nature will prevent any ridicule towards her. And perhaps myself continuing to be in her company will help that."

"And perhaps Capt. Bordon's interest in her will take away any doubts as to her loyalty," O'hara replied.

"We will see."

* * *

><p><p>

**A few days later**

The Dragoons followed the Col. and Capt. into the camp. The Col. ordered the wounded to be taken to the infirmary, prisoners to go to the prison at Middleton, and the other officers to get some rest.

"Time to report to Lord Cornwallis," Tavington said to Bordon.

"The sooner we go the sooner it will be over with," Bordon replied.

"You don't have to deal with him. And I know I am really going to hear it from him because of this supposed one-man-attack on that convoy."

"Well if anything you can torture Ms. Villani with your views of war," Bordon slapped Tavington's back," That always cheers you up."

The two men laughed as they mounted their horses.

"No doubt you are anxious to see your lady of interest?" Tavington smirked at him. He had been teasing Bordon throughout the entire journey.

"I don't deny it."

"Well then let's not waste anymore time."

They kicked their horses into a run and headed to Middleton Place.

* * *

><p><p>

It was late afternoon when Kay and Julia finished their dance lessons with Mrs. Williams. Julia had gone inside to take a nap while Kay remained outside wandering the grounds as she thought about Samuel. She was anxious for night to come so that she could see him again. At the same time she thought about how pissed Julia would be if she found out what Kay was doing. She would never hear the end of it, and Kay smiled to herself when she imagined Julia's reaction. What a joke this will be between the two of them...once Julia calmed down.

Kay stopped walking when she came near the property gates. She noticed three guards on top of the gates glaring down at her. The middle officer spat over the side of his post, then the three of them turned their backs to her.

"What the hell?" she muttered. Suddenly the gates started opening and two men on horseback could be seen drawing nearer.

"Fuuuuck," Kay said as Tavington followed by Capt. Bordon came riding through the gates. They jumped from their horses, removed their bear skin helms and approached her.

"Ms. Villani," Tavington said. Both men bowed to her.

"Col., Capt., how nice to see you."

"Likewise," Bordon said," How are you?"

"Good. And yourselves?"

"A bit tired; a little filthy; but both in one piece and feeling well," Tavington replied.

Kay nodded and looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence that Tavington broke," I must go see the Lord Gen."

He excused himself and walked inside.

"So how is your sister," Bordon asked," I have not seen her yet."

The widest grin spread across Kay's face," She is well. She is resting upstairs. I can go wake her up."

"No, no. I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"She would hate it if you didn't," Kay said sweetly,"She has been awaiting your return ever since she got your letter."

Bordon's chest swelled as his smile widened," Well I would hate to disappoint her more than I would to disturb her."

"What are we waiting for then?" Kay grabbed his arm," Let's go."

* * *

><p><p>

Mrs. Williams watched with two of her friends from across the lawn as Kay dragged Bordon into the manor. One of the ladies bristled at the sight.

"The nerve of that girl! What an obnoxious little flirt!"

"She would sink so low as to snatch a man away from her own sister," the second lady said.

"I tell you that girl is impossible," Mrs. Williams said,"I tried to help her be more lady like, but she is a hopeless case."

"And her sister is so kind and gentle. Perhaps we should take it upon ourselves to warn her of her sisters deceptive behavior."

"No, not us," Mrs. Williams said," My daughter Abby would be a better alternative. They have become such good friends."

"Lord knows Julia needs a decent and respectable companion like Abby, for she will find no such traits in her sister."

The first woman snorted," Honestly if Kay must act like a tramp then why doesn't she go join the others at the camp?"

The women all laughed obnoxiously.


	9. Chapter 9

As the day of the ball drew nearer, Julia got more and more nervous about dancing, regardless of the fact that Mrs. Williams said she was a natural. Julia knew as well as everyone else that Capt. Bordon would want to have several dances with her and she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I only wish that your sister would take things as serious as you do," Mrs. Williams said," I don't like that she asked for my help and only attended one lesson. The only reason it wasn't a complete waste of my time is because you are so dedicated to making improvements to yourself, and Mrs. Proctor agrees."

Julia and Abby looked at each other and smirked. Once Mrs. Williams was finished with her daily Kay rant, the two friends excused themselves from her company and went wandering down by the stables. They leaned against the fence and stared around as Abby talked about her gown that she was going to wear to the ball. It was then that Julia noticed Kay walking by herself with a flower and what looked like a letter in her hand. She walked by a group of ladies and tried to say hello to them, but they simply pointed their noses upward, turned their backs and walked away from her.

"Abby." Julia said," Why do all the ladies shun my sister? I have noticed it happening ever since the Dragoons returned."  
>They watched Kay as she stared after the ladies and sat down to read her letter.<p>

"I didn't want to tell you about it, but people are upset with her."

"Why?"

"Well I had it from my mother and her friends Mrs. Jenkins and Mrs. Collins that Kay was seen flirting with Capt. Bordon while you were resting the other day."

Julia fully turned to Abby," What?"

"She was supposedly throwing herself all over him then pulled him into the manor to Lord knows where."

"There must be a mistake. Kay came and woke me up to tell me he had returned. I'm sure she meant no harm."

"Well it's not only that. I had it from Mrs. Jenkins that she seems to be sneaking around the property a lot. And every time she goes back to the house she has a flower or a letter or some kind of gift from a mysterious gentleman."

"Yes...I know she said she had met someone, but I have not met him yet. But is it wrong for her to accept a gift from a man?"

"It is frowned upon to see a lady sneaking around to see a man like that. The other women here are not looking at her with a friendly eye. They call it scandalous."

Julia looked back at Kay, who stood up and walked back into the house,"Should I speak to her about it?"

"For her own good I think you should. Perhaps you are right and it's a misunderstanding. But it never hurts to make sure."

A fearful thought suddenly struck Julia," Abby...is her behavior reflecting on me as well?"

Abby smiled at her," Not at all, Julia. You are spoken very highly of around here, and your relations with the Capt. and especially Lord Cornwallis only add to it...plus I think that if anyone spoke ill of you the Capt. would have a thing or two to say about it, and the Col. too."

"Col. Tavington?"

"Of course. He and the Capt. are close friends. You being an interest of the Capt. makes you a friend to the Col. I guarantee you that he will be looking out for you. It only adds to your reputation, for rarely do either of them get along with a lady. You know how the Col. is. He takes more pleasure in driving women up a wall then being friends with them."

The two of them laughed. Julia definitely believed that because of how many times Kay had come into her room steamed over something the Col. said. The two friends changed the subject back to their ball gowns. After a time a servant came to fetch Abby at her mothers' request. Julia went inside and straight to Kay's room. She knocked on the door. No answer.

"Kay?" Julia knocked again. Still no reply. She tried one ore time and finally gave up and walked away.

Kay had waited for Julia to go inside before she snuck downstairs and out the other doors. She kept her eyes on the ground as she went, only looking up to see if anyone was around. As casually as possible, she faked a sneeze and jerked her body to the side and into the trees, then continued to the spot that Samuel had written to her to go to.

"Kay," Samuel's voice made her jump.

"Samuel," Kay ran into his arms and he kissed her deeply," It's too long since last time. I feel like I have been waiting an eternity."

"We can change that so easily," he replied.

"How?"

Samuel stepped away from her and dug around in his pocket," I have something for you."

She watched him as he pulled a shining gold ring from his pocket. She gasped and covered her mouth as he kneeled before her.

"Kay Villani, will you be my wife? Come away with me and we will go somewhere where the only loyalties we will have or need is to each other."

"Samuel...I...oh my god...I don't know. I..."

His smile widened and he slipped the ring onto her finger," I will return on the night of the ball. It will give you time to really think about it. But I hope that you won't need that much time."

He drew her into his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss before he hurried away. She stared after him for a moment then looked at the shining ring on her shaking finger. She took it off and headed out of the trees and collapsed on the nearest bench as she examined the treasure. Did she want to get married? Sure...but...

"Miss Villani?" Kay's face went cold as she saw the Lord Gen. and Col. Tavington walking towards her. She stuffed the ring in her pocket as she stood up and curtsied to him.

Cornwallis stared behind her then back at her," What were you doing in there?"

"I..nothing, sir," she said," I was simply walking."

"And why must your strolls be so secretive?" Cornwallis asked.

"They aren't, sir," Kay invented," It's just that I have walked the grounds so many times...it started to bore me..so I walked through the trees to make a new scenario."

She could tell by both men's looks that they didn't buy it.

"There are several rumors floating about the grounds, Ms. Villani," the Col. said," That involve you."

"Rumors?"

"Yes," Cornwallis replied," And given your behavior with Mrs. Williams they are not hard to believe."

Kay straightened up, trying to hide her fear," What rumors, sir, for I have heard none of them."

"Perhaps because they are about you," Tavington growled. He respected women for the most part, and was very keen on keeping the ladies around Middleton safe, but Kay was very quickly destroying her reputation, and was seen almost as low as the camp followers, and the Col. had no respect for them..at all.

"It is said that you have been seen several times sneaking off to see a man. I have had it from your own sister that you claim to have met someone, yet we all have yet to see this..'officer'. I tell you child, tongues are wagging ferociously."

"I am not seeing anyone," Kay snapped," I had an interest at one point but that has long since vanished. I tell you that my excuse is true. Perhaps I just prefer to be left alone. I still have yet to have anyone tell me that is not allowed."

"I do not wish to argue with you further on the subject," Cornwallis said," I am simply here of my own accord to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"You need to put yourself in check Ms. Villani. For your actions could lead to more than just your reputation being harmed."

Cornwallis looked behind him and Kay followed the direction of his stare. Her chest went numb as she looked into Julia's eyes. Kay stared pleadingly at her, but Julia only shook her head and walked back inside the house.

"I think you should take that scene into consideration as to what I am talking about," Cornwallis said. He and the Col. turned and walked away as well.

Julia had expected Kay to come crashing into her room, but did not expect to see her in tears as she shut the door, approached her and slapped her face. Julia held her aching cheek in shock.

"How could you subject me to that?"

"You brought it on yourself Kay. Don't you lay a hand on me for your own mistakes."

"I haven't done shit, Julia!"

"Why do the women talk of you sneaking around then? Where are all the letters and gifts coming from? Don't think me ignorant of those!"

Kay sat down on Julia's bed," They are from a friend...only a friend-"

When Kay shifted on the bed, Samuel's ring fell from her small pocket and clanged loudly on the floor. She made to pick it up, but Julia beat her to it. She held it up for the both of them to see.

"Julia,"Kay said quietly," Give me that."

"Just friends?" Julia asked.

"It's none of your business-aah!"

Julia was not as subtle as Kay had been. Her blow was with a fist," Are you fucking crazy? Are you seriously Fucking crazy? That's an engagement ring!"

"I haven't taken the offer-"

"Bullshit! You took the ring. You are sneaking around to see a man and he has proposed. Damn it Kay this can ruin you forever! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Kay pushed Julia to the floor and grabbed the ring as she went down. Julia stared at her from her landing spot.

"For the last fucking time I didn't answer him. You are supposed to be my sister, but you are getting brainwashed by all these pasty face snobs. Maybe you seriously do belong here."

She walked towards the door," They are watching you Kay."

She turned back to Julia.

"They are watching you now. One wrong move and we are both finished. I am your sister...and always will be. But I refuse to take part in this insanity. For once I'm not going to be judged because of the way you act."

Kay could not speak. She wanted to cry. She slammed Julia's door. Cornwallis watched as she stormed to her room and slammed and locked the door.

Kay cried for hours, her heart broken at her sisters' words. It was things like that which made her want to say yes to Samuel and leave Middleton Place. But then she would think about her life and relationship with her sister, and Kay knew that she could never abandon Julia no matter what they did or said to each other. They were sisters after all, and she would choose her sister over any man...always. Kay sat up and stared out the window, her decision made. She had to fix her reputation.

Julia stayed close to the Capt, throughout the majority of the ball. Dancing had turned out to be a lot of fun, especially on finding that other ladies were nervous about messing up just as she was. Kay had shown up to the ball as well and had requested to follow Julia around for a while. Julia silently agreed, and even tried to get her sister included in conversations with any group that came around them. Lord Cornwallis had noticed it as well as others.

"I have never seen her so...refined," Mrs. Williams said.

"I had it from Mrs. Jenkins that Julia gave her quite the talking to the other day," Mrs. Collins replied,"And according to her servant, Julia blacked Kay's eye."

Col. Tavington and Cornwallis snapped their heads in her direction.

"What ever were they fighting for?" Tavington asked.

"The same thing that everyone else has been gossiping about," Mrs. Collins replied," From the sound and look of it, Julia has put Kay in her place."

"I did not think it possible," Mrs. Williams said.

"Julia," Kay tapped her sister on the shoulder," I need to powder my nose. I will be right back."

Julia nodded at her and turned around. After a couple of seconds she looked again and saw Kay go outside. Powder your nose my ass, she thought, this ends tonight.

"Capt. Bordon, would you hold my drink for me," Julia asked,"I wish to speak with my sister."

Gen. O'hara tapped Cornwallis on the shoulder and pointed at Kay who was disappearing through the doors, Julia followed soon after.

"Col. Tavington," Cornwallis said,"See where they are going."

Tavington grabbed Bordon and took him with him.

Kay raced through the trees not noticing that she was being followed by several people.

"Samuel?"

"Kay! Over here."

Kay paused when she saw that Samuel was not alone, but accompanied by two other men.

"Kay. Have you thought about it?"

Kay pulled herself from her thoughts,"I love you Samuel...but I can't."

Samuel was frozen in shock as Kay approached him and put the ring in his hand," I'm sorry, but I have risked too much already. One thing being my own sisters' love. I would not sacrifice that fr anything."

He stood staring at the wedding band in his hand.

"I have risked my neck coming here to see you...and this is my reward?"

"I'm so sorry," Kay whispered.

He did not look at her as he pocketed the ring and turned away.

"Samuel please. Don't end it this way. Surely you must understand-"

"I will never understand a thing about you. And I did not end it this way...you did."

His companions spat on the ground before following him away.

Kay turned away and stopped abruptly when she saw Julia standing there. The look on her face was not of anger, but of concern, and Kay could not hold back as she burst into tears and ran into her sisters' open arms. Tavington and Bordon came crashing through the trees and bumped into each other as they skid to a stop at the scene before them.

"What happened?" Tavington asked.

"She is alright," Julia spoke quickly,"She has been upset about the way she has been acting. She tried to come here alone to say goodbye to the soldier she has been visiting, for she wishes for a clean slate. As you can see the gossiping as of late has humiliated her greatly, and has also opened her eyes to the fact that her puppy crush has caused her to lose herself."

Kay sobbed harder into Julia's shoulder.

"So she _has_ been seeing a rebel?"

"Indeed that is not the case, sir," Julia had tightened her grip on Kay to stop her replying,"I saw him at last. He is a private with the Regulars, and just as much a rebel as you."

No one said anything for a short time.

"I see," Tavington said,"I know your character well enough, Miss Villani, to know that you would not lie."

"If you please, Col., I am going to take her to her room. I shall return shortly."

The two officers nodded and let the sisters pass.

* * *

><p>Julia said nothing to Kay, except that they would talk when she was ready.<p>

"Julia," Kay stopped her when she was headed to the door,"Thanks...your smooth tongue has saved my ass again."

Julia smiled slightly and put her hand on the knob.

"Julia," Kay stopped her again,"You won't tell anyone the truth...will you?"

Julia kept her eyes on the door, then turned to Kay and looked her straight in the eye,"About what?"

Knowing her meaning, Kay nodded and let her leave.

* * *

><p>Bordon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Julia.<p>

"Is she alright?"

"She will be," Julia replied,"She just needs rest. Tomorrow is a new day...a perfect one to start over."

Bordon slid a hand down her cheek,"And what about you? You seem upset as well."

Julia smiled,"I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

"I don't suppose a dance would take your mind off things?"

"Well Capt., perhaps we should have one and find out."

They smiled as they locked arms and went back into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Kay cried and cried, but it was not enough for her. She needed something else to blot out the memories; something that her subconscious could not offer her. She needed a retardant to the flame in her heart that was pure hurt. It was her only solution. Since she had first gotten her hands on it, Kay had used it for every emotion she couldn't control; for every thought she didn't want to think; for every situation that she didn't want to deal with.<p>

She snuck downstairs while the guests and servants were outside enjoying the air and splendor of the grounds of Middleton, and went into the kitchen. She made a bee line to a cupboard on the far left side where a small store of brandy was usually kept...and refilled each time she had gotten into it. Kay grabbed one of the large bottles and tore back up to her room...

* * *

><p>It burned her throat and numbed her stomach. She loved the feeling and always has.<p>

_"I'm sorry, but I have risked too much already. One thing being my own sisters' love. I would not sacrifice that for anything."_

She raised the bottle to her own statement and took a swig. She remembered the emptiness in Samuel's eyes as he turned away.

_"I will never understand a thing about you. And I did not end it this way...you did."_

She raised the bottle again and took two large gulps.

"Well, Julia," she slurred,"I did it for you-hic...fuck. I-hic-did it for-hic-me too. I-hic-'m gonna...hic-die here if I do-hic-n't behave."

She belched loudly and chugged more alcohol.

"It'sss m-my-hic-turn to live in-hic-your shadow."

The room was spinning around her as she spoke to the darkness. Of what, she would never know, because she didn't realize that she was doing it...

She was leaning against the window laughing...at her desk scribbling with the feathered end of a quill all over a piece of parchment, then rubbed ink on her face and pressed the parchment to her cheek...more swigs from the bottle...she was on the floor...the bed...on the floor again...

The last thing she saw before passing out was herself in the mirror, sucking obsessively on the empty bottle...


	10. Chapter 10

Julia woke early the next morning and went to check on Kay. She was stopped on her way down the hall by Gen. O'hara.

"Good morning, Miss Villani," he said brightly.

"Good morning Gen. How are you?"

"I am well thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm awake. That's a start."

He chuckled,"I suppose it is. I'm glad that I caught you. The Lord Gen. would like you to join him for breakfast if you are not otherwise engaged."

"I would be happy to. I just want to check on and talk to my sister."

O'hara's face seemed to darken for a flash of a moment.

"Ah yes...she seemed quite upset last night."

Julia was just as upset with Kay as everyone else, but she felt that what Kay did was brave and gutsy for her, and she deserved a second chance.

"Yes. She has seen the error of her ways, and now asks for a second chance...which I hope that people will grant her."

O'hara smiled slightly,"Hint taken my lady. Well, I will not detain you any longer. I will see you later for breakfast."

He bowed to her and she responded with a curtsy. She stared after him for a moment then continued to Kay's door.

"Kay?" she called as she knocked. There was no answer. She repeated the action then jiggled the handle. It was locked. Julia scratched her head as she leaned against the door. Her finger scraped across a pin in her hair, which she pulled out and stared at. _Should I, should I not,_ she thought to herself. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled a second pin from her hair, looked around her, then picked the lock. She was taken aback by the scene before her.

Papers had been scribbled on and scattered all over the floor. There was an ink bottle overturned on Kay's ball gown which had been thrown on the floor along with what looked like the rest of her clothes. Julia gagged at the overpowering stench of alcohol, sweat and vomit. She shut the door so that no passerby would see the wreckage.

"Kay?"

Julia tilted her head to the side and saw a hand protruding from under the bed. She got down on her hands and knees and found that Kay was out cold under the bed. She was completely naked with only a thin sheet separating her body from the freezing cold floor. And Julia was disappointed to see a large and empty liquor bottle cradled almost protectively in the crook of her left arm.

"Kay."

She stirred but only enough to grunt and turn her head and pass out again. Julia laughed then covered her mouth. Kay had ink smeared on her cheek, and judging from the fragments on her face, some parchment had gotten stuck to her. Julia sighed and grabbed Kay under both her arms and dragged her from under the bed.

"Come on Kay. Hey," she lightly slapped her cheek,"Wake up woman."

Kay grunted and opened one eye. She then scrunched it shut and pressed a hand to her head, and then wretched.

"Chamber pot," she choked," Quick!"

Julia speedily obliged her and backed up some as Kay emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Go away," Kay choked as she wiped her mouth," I don't want you to see me like this."

"It's a little late for that," Julia said as she wrapped a thicker blanket around Kay's exposed and shaking body," I have already seen you."

Kay scoffed and smiled,"thanks."

Julia smiled and put her arms around her sister. They were silent for a moment, and Kay knew that she would not have to apologize for a thing, for a moment like this coming from her baby sister was a sign of silent forgiveness.

"How the hell were you getting away with seeing a rebel for so long?"

"I have no idea," Kay laughed,"But I did."

"I'm sorry you had to let him go. I can see that you cared about him."

A tear fell from Kay's eye,"I did. But the way he acted when I told him we were done...it said a lot about how he felt about me."

"Good or bad?"

"Bad. I thought he loved me, but he couldn't be understanding of the situation. It's not love if he can't understand me and still love me."

"But you should be understanding too you know. I mean you're talking about a continental coming onto british property. So many things could have happened."

"I'm really grateful to you Julia," Kay said as she looked into her eyes,"You risked your life to save mine. I shutter to think what could have happened if the Col. and Capt. had seen him and not you."

"You would do the same for me. I would give up Capt. Bordon if it meant that you were safe from any harm. We are family after all."

Kay hugged her tightly,"What would I do without you?"

"Get drunk and paint your face with ink."

The two burst out with laughter as Kay smacked her shoulder,"I had fun though. You and I should drink together. For old times sake."

Julia thought for a second," I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But it has to be after the Dragoons leave. If Bordon finds me trashed I will never live it down."

"When do they leave again?"

"In a couple days I believe. Cornwallis has been flipping shit over the Ghost. Wants the Col. to go find him. But we all know how that's gonna play out."

"Ugh, I wish we could change it."

"Me too, but we both know that we can't mess with it. Lord knows what we could ruin if we try to change anything."

Julia stood up,"Well put some clothes on and come downstairs for breakfast."

Kay looked unsure,"I don't know if I can face anyone. They all hate me."

"You have to, Kay. Today is a new day and I am going to help you fix your reputation. And the best place to start is..."

"At the beginning," Kay finished with a weak smile.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Cornwallis was surprised to see Kay with Julia, and at the same time was irritated that she was even there. He felt that he was being a little obsessive about trying to figure out where he had seen Julia before, but at the same time he enjoyed her company and therefore took every opportunity to spend time with her. No he was not in love with her, he simply enjoyed having a female friend for once, and a beautiful and educated one at that.<p>

"Ah, there you are Julia," Cornwallis said as he and O'hara stood up,"Good morning Kay. I was not expecting you to join us, but the more the merrier."

"Good morning, sir," Kay replied. The sisters seated themselves across from Cornwallis and O'hara and the party began to eat.

"I really enjoyed the ball last night," Julia said to break the ice,"I hope that there will be more."

"Indeed there will be," O'hara replied.

"I was sorry to not be able to stay the whole time," Kay said timidly.

Cornwallis stared at her for a moment,"Yes..I am told that you were saying goodbye to the officer you had been seeing."

Julia could sense Kay freezing up again and stepped in once more to save the day,"Kay has done a lot of thinking lately. As I have already said to countless people, she knows what she did, and wishes to repent and start afresh. And to set the record straight, she was not visiting a rebel. I don't know where that rumor came from, but I have seen the gentlemen for myself and can vouch that he was indeed one of the regulars in the Kings army. I wholeheartedly forgive her for her actions, and I hope that others will as well. She was brave enough to show her face before you, my Lord. I think it is proof of her seriousness to refine herself for real this time."

Cornwallis smiled at her,"Ah Miss Villani, indeed you have such a big heart. How fortunate Kay is to have a sister such as you. I suppose that if that be the case, I cannot deny a cry for help. Let us put it behind us then, and grant Kay her wish to begin again."

"We all made our share of mistakes," O'hara raised his glass,"After all, no one is perfect."

"As the saying goes," Kay perked up a little,"If there was one perfect person in this world, we would all be nobody. But no such person exists, therefore we are all somebody."

"Here, here," Cornwallis said. The entire group raised their glasses to that. Kay smiled at Julia, mentally thanking her for what she had done. For her, Kay would behave this time as best she could, solely to show her sister that her efforts would not go to waste.


	11. Chapter 11

Julia was walking down the stairs headed for the room with the piano when voices stopped her.

"I tell you it will do her no good, and if Lord Cornwallis thinks that I will take her under my wing again he is sorely mistaken."

"I would not blame you one bit dear Betty. Lord Cornwallis has gone mad to even give that tramp the time of day."

"I guarantee you that if it hadn't been for Julia, he would throw her from the property altogether, but who can be so cruel to someone with such a dear and loving sister? He tries his best to impress her."

"I had it from Mrs. Collins who had it from Mrs. Greer, who overheard Col. Tavington talking to Capt. Bordon that Julia was the one who caught Kay in the act of seeing the mysterious gentlemen _during_ the ball."

"Scandalous little whore! She needs to be sent away to the camp with the followers. That's where she belongs. Not here with decent people."

A hand touched Julia's shoulder causing her to jump. Abby put a finger to her mouth and urged her to follow her away. They went the long way around to the piano room and sat down together on the bench in front of the grand instrument.

"I'm so sorry about them," Abby said as Julia began to play,"They are so judgmental about everything."

"I expected this to come from someone. It's been two weeks now since the incident, but I know it's going to take time to fix the damage she has caused."

"If it means anything, I think Kay was very brave to do what she did. I have a lot of respect for her especially when she showed her face the very next day."

"Thanks Abby. I'm sure Kay would appreciate that."

She continued to play her song while Abby listened. Neither of them were aware of Lord Cornwallis listening to their every word as he peeked around the door.

* * *

><p>"I may be nice to her," Cornwallis told O'hara,"But I don't trust Kay as far as I can throw her."<p>

"You have been pining over this ever since the ball, sir," O'hara said,"What bothers you about it?"

Cornwallis looked out over the grounds and saw Julia and Kay with Bordon and Tavington. The two men were helping each of the sisters mount a horse. Then they mounted their own steeds and the party rode off across the grounds.

"Sir?"

"They take me for a fool, Gen."

"I don't know what you mean."

Cornwallis turned away from the window and sat back down.

"Julia lied to me to protect her sister. You cannot contradict eye witnesses, and we have three of them who saw Kay with an escaped prisoner. Someone let the accusations against Kay leak out and it got to Julia. I have not finished with the situation and I will not lie, I dislike Kay as much as everyone else does. We must travel to Ft. Carolina in a few days. I don't want her there."

"Do you think that Julia will go without her?"

"I don't know, but it is my intention to separate them. We _will_ catch that girl in the act one way or another. She can only hide behind her sisters' reputation for so long."

"I don't see separating them being very easy, sir. Julia is very adamant about putting her foot down."

Cornwallis was silent for a moment,"She will cooperate. She can put her foot down as hard as she likes, but it will end up in a carriage with me no matter what. She has a will of stone, but mine is of iron."

* * *

><p>Col. Tavington was back to torturing Kay with his views of war, and while he chased her around, Julia and Bordon rode off together and stopped under one of the larger trees of Middleton. He helped her down from her horse and the two looked out over the grounds.<p>

"You look absolutely beautiful today," Bordon told her.

"Do I not usually look pretty Capt.?" she asked teasingly. He laughed and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I mean more than usual. I don't know what it is about you, but you have captured all my attentions. It's as if no other female exists anymore."

Julia blushed and leaned against him,"You have captured my heart, sir. I always hate it when you go, but when you do it only adds to my feelings. I love the butterflies I feel when I see you return."

He pushed her away a little so he could look into her eyes.

"Julia," he said almost in a whisper,"I..I can't wait any longer."

"For what?"

He answered by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Julia thought she would faint from the burst of emotions as she kissed him back. She loved him. She loved him, she loved, she loved him. And she never wanted to let go. The world and people evaporated around them. It was just them. War? What war? There is no war. It was the best kiss she ever experienced. He belonged to her and she to him. They pulled away and stared at each other.

"I love you, Julia. I'm going to marry you."

Julia laughed," You're not even going to ask? You are just going to do it?"

"Yes," he responded with a smile," You won't have any choice in the matter. I want you all to myself. No other man may have you. They may only look at you and envy me, for you are mine. Say you will, Julia. Will you promise yourself to me?"

He pulled her into another kiss. She was glowing,"A thousand times yes. A million times yes. I want to be yours forever."

They stood under that tree wrapped in each others arms.  
>Kay and the Col. had stopped to stare. Tavington admiring the scene...Kay hating it.<p>

"I was half expecting them fall back into the bushes and have a little fun," Tavington joked.

Kay didn't say anything. She turned away and walked back to her horse. Tavington followed her,"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy for your sister."

"I...I'm not happy. I want..."

Tavington turned her around,"Want what?"

She felt herself trembling from his touch,"I want what she has. But with my reputation...what I have done...I know I will never find that here."

The last thing Kay expected was the Col. to smile and kiss her forehead,"Don't lose hope, Ms. Villani."

She was frozen in shock and was trying to sputter a reply, but was interrupted by a servant calling to the Col. and Capt.

"Lord Cornwallis requests a meeting with you immediately."

The two sisters stayed where they were. A moment of thought for them both. Where were things going from here?

* * *

><p>Cornwallis relayed his intentions of separating Kay and Julia to Tavington and Bordon. He was going to talk to Julia with them there, anticipating her reaction.<p>

"Are you convinced that Kay is still up to her old tricks, sir?" Tavington asked.

"It happens all the time Col. She did it once and she will do it again. She may have backed down now, but people are still talking. I don't trust her and when it happens, Julia is not going to be around to warn her or lie to me. Plus I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and I don't want Julia involved again. She has too much going for her."

"So we are to escort you as far as we can to Ft. Carolina until the break off point?"

"Yes. You are to continue your search for the Ghost. I have planned a trap at the next striking point. I will send that with you. It cannot possibly fail. Bring all the rebels you capture back to Ft. Carolina."

"Yes sir."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Julia entered the room and curtsied to the gentlemen,"You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

Cornwallis smiled and got up,"Come sit down Julia."

She followed him to the sofa and sat next to him.

"I have to talk to you. What I have to say you are not going to like."

She stared curiously at him.

"As you know,"Cornwallis explained,"I must travel to Ft. Carolina in a couple of days. And I have made a decision."

When he paused there, Julia prompted,"Decision sir?"

"I have decided to take you with me."

Julia eyed him,"Um..I'm sorry. I'm not quite understanding why I wouldn't like that."

Bordon shifted uncomfortably by the window as Tavington stared at her and O'hara stared out the window. The tension did not escape Julia's notice.

"What is going on? Am I in trouble?"

Cornwallis placed a hand over hers,"No my child. What you are not going to like is that I intend to only take you."

He saw the first flash of the reaction he was expecting from her,"Why not Kay as well? She has to go with me."

"You must understand that what Kay has done has damaged her. Ft. Carolina is crawling with officers who go after women like her, and not in a flirtatious way. She would be in danger there."

"And how do those circumstances pass me. I am just as much a woman as she is."

"You are a respectable young lady, and being in my presence makes you untouchable. They wouldn't dare come near you."

Julia stood up and backed away a little,"I won't go without her. I'll not leave her here alone to endure the torment that the ladies around here have inflicted on her. She has no friends but me. She must go with me, or I will not go."

Cornwallis stood up too, ready to assert himself,"You don't have a choice, Julia. I have made up my mind. You are going with me. Someone is already packing for you as we speak."

"You can't do that!" Julia was getting upset,"You're not my father. You don't own me in any way, shape or form. Why would you force me to abandon Kay like that?"

"I am a very powerful man my dear. Every soldier and servant here are loyal to me. If I tell them to lick the dirt from my boots they do so without hesitation. You are going with me to Ft. Carolina whether you want to or not. You can come quietly or in chains, but you are coming."

Her eyes teared up as she stared helplessly around her. Bordon looked at her with a most apologetic look. Of course she didn't blame him for this. Cornwallis stepped closer to her and made to put his hands on her shoulders, but she backed up more.

"I know you are angry Julia, but you will come to terms with this."

"You're full of shit," Julia said, causing O'hara to snap his head in her direction, and Tavington and Bordon to stiffen where they stood,"You can't tell me you are doing this for Kay's well being. I have seen you around her. You hate her."

Cornwallis became impatient,"I don't deny it. I can't stand the sight of her. And I will tell you something else. I am not a stupid man. Do you honestly think that I believe for one second that the man your sister was seeing is a loyalist soldier? There have been witnesses that saw her with him. She committed an act of treason, and you know the penalty for that, and the penalty for trying to cover it up...don't you?"

She was shocked,"You wouldn't dare blackmail me."

"I just have Ms. Villani."

Julia let the tears fall freely,"Please...please don't do this, sir...she needs me."

Cornwallis ran a hand down her cheek,"I hate to see you like this, and I hate to do this to you, but those are my terms. You would do anything for her would you not?"

Julia sniffed and nodded to the floor.

"By doing this you would be sparing her a gruesome fate. What do you say?"

Bordon's heart ached terribly for his love as he watched her step closer to Cornwallis, take his hand, and kiss it,"As you wish...my Lord."

Out in the hall, Kay was shaking with anger at the Lord Gen. for what he just did. She went back to her room, the echoing sobs of her sister ringing in her head. She shut her door, pulled a vase off her dresser and hurled it across the room. She hated him. And she hated herself. This was her fault and she knew it. She flung herself on the bed and cried.

"I'm so sorry Julia."


	12. Chapter 12

Julia laid in her bed late that night thinking about the events earlier. Lord Cornwallis was blackmailing her to separate her from Kay. Why? What is his reasoning behind this? She knew that sleep might evade her tonight with all these thoughts whirling in her head. There was a knock on her door. She didn't move and had no intention of answering to her caller until she heard her sisters' voice asking her to open the door. She unlocked it and walked away.

"Hey," Kay said as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey," Julia barely got the word out.

Kay sat down next to her and put her arms around her as she started crying again.

"I heard everything," Kay said,"I am so sorry. This is my fault."

"I don't want to go without you."

Kay stared at the ceiling as a tear slipped down her cheek,"You saved my life again."

"I can't believe he is blackmailing me! What the fuck?"

"I hate him so much, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Ya..."

They sat in silence as Julia continued to cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Tavington said,"we are ready to leave."<p>

"Good," Cornwallis said,"Where is Julia?"

"She is over there saying goodbye to Kay," O'hara said.

They watched as the Villani sisters hugged each other tightly. The small wet spots on Kay's shoulder said that Julia was crying still, and she held tighter to her sister when she tried to pull away.

"Col. go and get her," Cornwallis ordered,"We cannot delay."

* * *

><p>"Promise you will write to me," Julia choked,"Everyday. Every second."<p>

"I shall send you a book each day," Kay said,"Hurry back. I don't know how much of this I can take without you."

"Julia," Tavington came up to them,"It's time."

Kay looked at her sister and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Julia's eyes,"No more crying now. Be strong for me."

"I don't want to go. Please...please do something."

More tears came between the two of them,"I can't. You know I would if it didn't mean forfeiting your life. You will be back in no time."

The Col. put a hand on Julia's shoulder. Kay looked at him.

"Look after her for me."

Tavington nodded to her. Personally, the Col. felt that Lord Cornwallis had gone slightly mad with what he was doing. Among the few who had forgiven Kay, he had become one of them, and he even admitted to himself for once that it was partially because he cared for her. When she put in the effort, Kay was on the same level as Julia in his book. Julia turned away and headed to the carriage. Lord Cornwallis smiled at her when she stopped before him.

"Sir," she said quietly,"Please...won't you reconsider."

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it,"I cannot. Come now. Remember that you promised."

She bowed her head in final defeat and Gen. O'hara helped her into the carriage. Cornwallis took one last look at Kay, then got into the carriage himself.

* * *

><p>Julia had no idea how long they had been traveling. She had been so lost in thought.<p>

"Perhaps we could stop and stretch our legs for a moment," Cornwallis said beside her. She didn't look up or answer. Cornwallis hollered to stop the carriage. He got out and held out a hand to Julia, which she took and let him help her out. Capt. Bordon walked out from behind the carriage.

"Why don't you walk around a bit with the Capt." O'hara suggested,"I'm sure that will cheer you up."

Still not saying a word, she took Bordon's arm and let him lead her away.

"Poor thing," O'hara commented,"There is no life in those eyes anymore."

"It will return soon enough," Cornwallis said,"Once she comes to terms with things."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright," Bordon asked.<p>

Julia gave a small smile,"I will be. Just a little stressed right now. I don't fully understand why he is doing this to me."

"I was shocked at it as well," he pulled her into his arms,"Julia, you know I would have done more if I could have right?"

Julia looked into his eyes,"Don't ever think that I would blame you for any of this. I am more frightened that you hate me for lying for Kay."

He kissed her lightly,"Never. I admire the things you put up with and risk for her. It shows a passion that I would love to have in a wife. I would do the same."

They stood for a moment in each others arms.

"Must you go?" she asked him.

"Duty calls, my lady," he replied sadly,"But I shall hurry back for you. As always."

She smiled.

"Julia," Gen. O'hara had come up behind them,"It's time to go."

She started to walk away, but Bordon grabbed her arm and pulled her back,"I shall write to you every chance I get."

He pulled her into another kiss, this one deeper than the last, and she returned it, once again not wanting to let go of him. When they pulled away, he took her hand in his and placed a small golden band in her palm. She stared at it then him.

"This was my mothers. I wish you to take it."

"Capt...I can't take this from you. It's an heirloom..it's yours."

"Keep it safe for me. Take it as a promise of my return, for I always come for what is mine. It will make two things of mine that I will be anxious to return for."

Julia felt her cheeks burn as she smile at him,"Then make haste. The quicker you go, the quicker we will meet again."

One more kiss and they reluctantly parted ways.

* * *

><p>Samuel stood leaning against a tree looking out over the horizon. He fidgeted with the ring he had tried to give to Kay. He had not seen her since that night, and he missed her. This feeling was a drug to him..she was a drug. He wanted her still. He didn't hate her, he hated her sister because according to Kay, it was her sisters' fault that their love was halted. What was her name again?...Julia? That sounded right. Kay was the oldest sister. Why should she roll on her back in submission to her younger sister? To a child. He had seen Julia from a small distance once when he had visited Kay. He wondered sometimes if he was to get her out of the way if he could have Kay then. Wait...Samuel perked up some with his sudden idea. What if he was able to use Julia to get Kay to come to him? But that would involve kidnap, and Kay would be furious with him. What if he just said that he had her sister? Yes, that might work.<p>

"Sam," Benjamin Martin jerked him from his thoughts.

"Sir?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking."

Ben stepped closer to him,"You are still thinking about that woman aren't you?"

Sam pocketed the ring,"I know people think I'm an idiot for it, but they don't understand. I really do love her, sir. They treat loyalties like it's another race. She helped me escape that place. I would have died there if it wasn't for her."

"Sam...you have to let her go. I don't judge you at all for this. I know love and I see it in your eyes. But what she did wasn't just for her own safety. It was for you too. You were seeing her right under Lord Cornwallis's nose. It would have meant death for the both of you if she didn't end it when she did."

"According to her, it was her sister breaking us up," Sam said a little angrily,"That's the only reason she gave me."

Ben put a hand on his shoulder,"Maybe one day you will see her again. Fate has a really strange way of working."

Sam stared at him for a moment and nodded. Ben patted his shoulder,"Come on, we are leaving."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm at a writers block but slowly coming out of it. So here is another chapter. Kinda short but its something. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The rain pelted Ft. Carolina mercilessly for two days. The once even ground was ravaged by carriage wheels, hooves of horses and boots of soldiers walking through the mud. The officers were miserable, yet loyally kept to their duties, some trying to be optimistic by saying it could be worse. The optimistic men found themselves face down in the mud hours later, for not only did the rain harden, but also the wind picked up and lightening and obnoxious thunder forbade those allowed to rest from doing so.<p>

Julia watched from a second story window as some  
>officers cleverly built a small shelter out of abandoned planks then nestled under it like agitated birds. She sighed which caused the window pane to fog up. She turned away from the window to look around<br>the private quarters that Cornwallis had given her. Just like the furniture at Middleton Place, all of it at Ft. Carolina was made from mahogany. The bed was slightly smaller, but Julia didn't complain. The only light to flood the room was from the large window she had just been looking out. Julia had stayed locked up in her room ever since she arrived at the Ft. She was bored because there were no activities or piano to occupy her, so all she could do was sit by the window and watch the goings on outside. With another sigh Julia got up and relocated to the desk, where a piece of parchment lay with evidence of an attempt to write a letter to Kay, but there was nothing to say...yet.

"What is the meaning of this?" she heard Lord Cornwallis say in an irritated manner. Curious, Julia got up and opened her door to peek down the hall.

"We found her just outside the property, sir," another voice said," she looked suspicious so we captured her."

Julia took her chances and went further down the hall, and stopped a few feet from Cornwallis' door.

"What is your business here?"

"Sir," a timid voice replied,"My home was attacked by continentals. My family is dead and my home reduced to mere ashes by the same men who complained of the british being so brutal in the same way. I was out by the creek washing off some garments for my sister, who was sick when they came. I hid away and when I was sure they would not see me I ran. I hadn't intended on coming here..I just ended up here. I was so frightened. I didn't know where I was going."

She began sobbing and Julia felt a pang of sympathy for her loss.

:I'm so sorry," Cornwallis said," I assume then that you have no where else to go?"

"No, sir. I have no connections here in the colonies anymore. I am penniless and have only what is on my back."

"You poor girl. We shall not turn you away from here then. I will have a room made up for you and a servant shall find you some clean clothes to wear."

"Thank you sir," the girl sniffed.

"What is your name child?"

"Rosalie Tyler."

"Miss Tyler there is nothing to fear anymore. You may stay here as long as you need."

Julia had not realized that she was leaning forward until she lost her balance and grabbed the wall for support, but not before falling in the doorway. Busted. The occupants of the room looked at her. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Ah, Julia," Cornwallis smiled,"I see you have finally come out from hiding."

"I'm sorry," she said,"I heard voices and was curious.I didn't mean to eaves drop."

"It's quite alright. I'm glad that you are here. This is Ms. Rosalie Tyler. She will be staying here for a while. Perhaps she can keep you company."

"My sister could have done that," Julia said bitterly as she stared back at the floor. There was silence, and she thought she was in trouble. A chair scraped and footsteps came towards her. She braced herself for the worst, but instead a hand touched her chin and lifted it so that she could look into the face of Lord Cornwallis. He then put his hands in her shoulders, and slowly pulled her into a soft embrace.

"We have discussed this," he said,"It is for the best, my dear."

"I should be glad to be your friend, Ms...um," Rosalie stared at her.

"Julia," she answered sadly.

"Ms. Julia," Rosalie smiled.

Julia smiled back. She was not going to be rude to this girl, for she had nothing to do with Cornwallis' blackmail. Julia looked around the room at her audience. She turned and left without a word. She felt tears coming, for she missed her sister dearly, and was wondering what was going on at Middleton Place. She had sent a letter to Kay once and heard nothing back from her.

"Julia," Rosalie came running after her. Her light brown hair billowing slightly. She looked at Julia with her dark eyes.

"Yes?"

"I thought maybe I could spend some time with you. I know we just met, but you are the only other female I have seen here. It makes me nervous."

"I suppose," Julia replied. She began to walk away and Rosalie followed.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your sister?"

"She's at Middleton Place. It's a couple days journey from here."

"Why is she not here with you?"

Julia stopped walking and stared at her,"It's a long story Ms. Tyler. But Cornwallis thought it best if we were separated for a while. I am quite bitter about it, so excuse if I seem harsh on the subject."

"I understand," Rosalie replied,"At least yours is still alive."

For now, Julia thought.

* * *

><p>Back at Middleton Place the grounds were empty and quiet. Many of the ladies had gone back to their plantations around the area, Abby and her mother among them. The few ladies that did stay are what caused Kay to recede into her room where even now she sat on her bed staring at the floor. She sniffed and took a swig from the bottle she had stolen. She couldn't remember the last time she had drank this much...come to think of it, she couldn't remember much at the moment. Without her sister around, the people around the property had increased their cruelty to Kay. The ladies would slip nasty things into her food and drink, or hiss rotten remarks at her, and so many other things. Kay had even decked one of them in the face causing her nose to break and bleed heavily. It was after that incident that she took to hiding in her room.<p>

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she put the bottle down and went to her vanity table. She looked herself over. She didn't feel too drunk anymore. She fixed up her hair a bit and put on some perfume, then paused. Why was she doing that? She wasn't going anywhere. There was no one to talk to. She wished that she had been nicer to Abby. Then she might have someone to talk to. Oh god did she hate Cornwallis right now. She missed her sister and couldn't look after her because of him. She smacked a brush off her table just as someone knocked on her door. She stared at the door for a moment. Another knock.

"Yes?" she opened the door only enough for the caller to see her eye. It was a servant.

"This just come for you miss," the servant poked the corner of a letter through the small opening. Kay snatched it and shut the door. There was no name but Kay's on it, which meant it was not from her sister. She opened it slowly and read:

We write to inform you that your sibling is no longer in the safe hands of Lord Gen. Cornwallis. Time is crucial to her survival madame. Though we are aware of your predicament, we will give you no more than a week to respond to us. Prepare yourself to travel and meet our messenger outside of Middleton Place in two weeks. When we meet in person you shall have a motive to our actions.

There was no signature to indicate the author of the letter, but Kay wondered if Samuel had something to do with this, for he was the only other person she knew. She was shaking as she flung open her door and ran down the hall calling for a servant. The same one who delivered the mail peeked out of a room at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Who delivered this letter," Kay choked in anger," WHO?"

More people were coming out into the hall and gathering to listen.

"The post rider did," the servant squeaked.

"What's going on?" a lady came up to Kay.

She whipped around glaring daggers as she continued to go into a panic, tears streaming down her face.

"That bastard! It's his fault!"

The lady grabbed Kay's shoulders and held her in place," What has happened? You have us all in an uproar."

"This is what's wrong!" Kay flung the letter at her.

"Oh dear. You poor thing!"

"I must contact Col. Tavington immediately."

It was the first time in a long time that anyone had shown any sympathy for her, and several people scattered looking for an officer who was willing to go and find the Col. Kay continued to freak out and cry.

"How the hell did this happen? How did they get to her? HOW!"

"Darling calm down," the lady, who later introduced herself as Mrs. Greer said as she patted Kay's back,"We will get to the bottom of this. I'm sure Lord Cornwallis is doing his best to recover your sister."

"If he had just let me go with her..I must go look for her."

"Ms. Villani you are talking crazy talk. South Carolina is a savage land for a woman to wander alone right now. Anything could happen-"

"They can do whatever they want to me! But not her. Julia is too good a person to be held hostage on my account."

"Ms. Villani you are very upset right now and mustn't be hasty. Before you decide to go on a rampage let us first try to contact Lord Cornwallis and Col. Tavington. Now, come with me. We will have some tea and figure this out."

Kay stared at her through teary eyes,"I suppose you will want to slip ink or something foul in it. Well go on then. Give everyone a good laugh-"

"Now I will have none of that! I have had my share of the gossip, Ms. Villani, but I assure you I am well past it. Besides, such actions are childish and far beneath me for a woman my age.."

And for the first time since Julia left, Kay felt a sense of comfort at Mrs. Greer's statement, there fore she nodded and followed her away.

God, she silently prayed, please watch over my sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Captain Bordon sat under a canvas cleaning his boots when Col. Tavington went stomping by. He was in yet another of his moods, this time because a continental sliced his jacket during yet another militia encounter. Bordon, for the millionth time, started laughing when the Col. picked at the tear and cursed under his breath.

"It's not funny," the Col. growled.

"It's quite funny,sir. You could have lost your arm and all you're worried about is a simple tear. You don't even need a seamstress to mend that."

"The last thing I need is to go before the Lord Gen. with a torn uniform. You know how he is about that."

Bordon perked up,"When are you to see him?"

Tavington noticed the hopeful look in his Captain's eyes and smirked,"Who wants to know?"

"Don't play with me, William. It's no secret why I want to know."

Tavington placed his hands behind his back and began pacing,"I don't know. Perhaps I should let you sit on it and find out for yourself."

"Alright I'm sorry I laughed at you. It won't happen again. Now will you tell me?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I won't help you mend your jacket for the occasion."

"Alright, alright," Tavington said quickly,"We are going back to Ft. Carolina in a couple of days, after the ambush on the militia."

"There now," Bordon said smugly,"Was that so hard?"

"Very funny Bordon. Now you hold up your end of the bargain and fix this rag."

He threw his jacket at the Capt. who chuckled and set to work as promised. His mood was increased a great deal after the news of returning to the Ft. He would write to Julia as soon as he was finished with his task and tell her. But then again, it would be a wonderful surprise if he just showed up. He poked his finger which jerked him from his thoughts. As he sucked the tiny bead of blood away he and several others jumped at a gun shot not too far away. They stared for a moment in the direction the shot came from.

"Bordon, Wilkins," Tavington practically whispered," come with me. The rest of you be on your guard."

They moved slowly through the foliage, pushing branches aside and pausing now and then to look around. Eventually they split up, but stayed within sight of each other.

"Col.," Capt. Wilkins shouted.

Neither Tavington nor Bordon bothered to be quiet as they crashed through bushes and trees. Bordon skidded to a stop as he almost stunbled over the lifeless body of one of their own officers. The disturbances in the dirt said that the soldier had been on a horse, which was most likely stolen.

"He was carrying a messege," Tavington said," They took that as well."

"What do we do?" Wilkins asked.

"We can't linger here. We need to move on quickly. They will be back."

* * *

>Rosalie was a sweet girl, but she was irritating the daylights out of Julia. She was happy for the company but Rosalie's paranoia at the lack of females around Ft. Carolina caused her to be glued to Julia's hip, and if there was one thing that she absolutely hated it was a clingy person. Today it had gotten to the point where Julia actually decided to take refuge in Cornwallis's quarters. She stopped outside his door, having seconds thoughts until she heard a female voice calling her.<p>"O for fucks sake," she whispered and flew into the room.<p>

Cornwallis and O'Hara looked at her, and she at them.

"Don't ask," she said and went to hide behind another door just as Rosalie knocked at the one she had just come through.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tylor," Cornwallis said, immediately catching on to Julia's ailment.

"Excuse the interruption, sir," Rosalie said with a curtsey," I was looking for Ms. Villani. Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," Cornwallis lied," perhaps she has gone to the stables."

Rosalie sighed," That silly girl. She shouldn't roam around by herself. Who knows what trouble she could get into."

She left without another word. Cornwallis waited a moment then went to the door that Rosalie's fugitive hid behind and pushed it. He was amused to see her standing there making choking motions on an invisible throat. She stopped when she saw him and blushed as she stared at the floor.

"Thank you, sir," she said timidly.

"Having fun with her?" O'hara asked as he joined them.

"O so much fun," Julia exclaimed throwing her hands up as she pushed past them and flopped down on the sofa,"It's wonderful that even my own room is no safe haven from her constant pestering. O! And the best part? We are such good friends. She feels as if she has known me her whole life! Not a moments piece for days. And it's not funny Gen. I think this was your doing."

Both Cornwallis and O'hara laughed as they joined her on the sofa. Cornwallis put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"You know," Julia went on," If you wanted me to have a playmate so badly, couldn't you have sent for Kay? Or Abby?"

"You know my answer to your sister child," Cornwallis said a little sternly,"But I didn't expect Ms. Tylor to come around at all."

"I'm too young to be a caretaker. She has way to much personality for my nerves. We are at opposite ends of that spectrum."

"Well I have no other solution for you other than you using this room for refuge if it gets to be too much."

"Well in that case I will start moving my things in immediately."

Another round of laughter as everyone stood up,"Not like that, now why don't you take the scenic route out to the stables. It didn't slip my notice that you have taken interest in that Arabian that was brought in the other day."

Julia smiled at the thought,"Is he to be a war horse sir?"

"We haven't decided yet."

He caught the flash of hope in her eyes, and knew what she was going to ask. Sure enough she faced him fully, a humble look on her face," Sir...I don't suppose...well..if he won't be a war horse..if I could maybe...have him?"

O'hara straightened up with a curious look in his eyes,"I do believe the world is ending if Julia Villani is asking for something."

She smiled,"Please? I'm sorry but I gave him a name and he answers to it now."

Cornwallis thought for a moment as he went to look out the window,"Go to your horse, Julia. I will speak to the horse master this afternoon."

Julia squealed with delight as she ran out of the room. She poked her head back in and said,"Thank you," before racing out again. Rosalie watched in the shadows as she tore down the stairs.

* * *

><p><p>

Mrs. Greer knocked on Kay's door several times before she answered it.

"Good morning, Ms. Villani," she said.

"Any news?" Kay asked as she invited the older woman in.

Mrs. Greer flashed an envelope in front of her," I haven't opened it yet. It's only right that you be the one to read it."

Kay snatched the letter and ripped it open. Hey eyes darted left and right as she read, and with each line, more tears welled in them and began to fall.

"No!" she cried and dropped to the floor. Mrs. Greer knelt down beside her and grabbed the letter.

_I am afraid it is true that Julia has been abducted. I have sent for Col. Tavington and have heard nothing back from him as of late. I am very sorry but be assured that I am doing everything in my power to find Ms. Villani. She and the kidnappers will be found, and proper action taken. I am aware of the conditions in which she will be released, but I warn you now, Ms. Villani, do not act upon this threat. Stay where you are and let us handle it. We will keep you informed. _

_Lord Gen. Cornwallis_

"He wishes me to sit around and do nothing," Kay squeaked, then she jumped up and walked towards the door," Well he is a daft fool. I will not abandon her."

Mrs. Greer grabbed her arm,"Now we talked about this Ms. Villani. We still must hear from Col. Tavington. Don't forget that you promised you would wait."

"I'm running out of time! It's a threat on her life Mrs. Greer! Her life! I will never live with myself if I knew she was killed on my account."

"You still have enough time to wait a few more days. Col. Tavington has been contacted by us and the Lord Gen. himself. We could receive news any time now. And besides, do you really think his adjutant will let this go?"

Kay relaxed for a moment, remembering the day that Capt. Bordon had proclaimed his love for her sister. She felt and knew that Bordon would flip shit and go scouring the entire countryside to find Julia. He would find the man who personally did the snatching, rip his heart out and nail it to his lifeless face. The thought calmed her down.

"I will wait a few more days," she said quietly,"but only a few. I am impatient madame, and only out of respect for your kindness will I give it that much."

Mrs. Greer smiled,"That's all I ask."


End file.
